Secret Poudlard
by Eladora
Summary: D'un séjour futuriste chez les moldus, le professeur Dumbledore rapportera un concept qui bouleversera le quotidien de ces chers élèves. Threesome Sirius Black / Severus Snape/ James Potter.
1. Prologue

_À l'heure où se joue la dernière ligne droite de la finale Secret Story 6, les élucubrations de mon modeste cerveau m'ont conduite à écrire une version sauce Poudlard._

_Dans la lignée de Midweek à la sauce moldu, vous retrouverez les protagonistes qui ont brillés dans cette fic. À savoir, Sirius Black, alias Paddy, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et James Potter, alias Prongs pour les Gryffondor. Severus Snape, Dorothy Summerby, Owen Jones et Terence Milles pour les Serpentard. Emma Grinshaw, Judith Perkins, Harry Bones et Théodore Flint pour les Serdaigle. Et enfin, Zacharias Chourave, Andrew Smith, Ann Wayne et Daphnée Flint pour les Poufsouffle._

_Voilà pour le casting !_

_Le rating sera M. MDI oblige !_

_D'un séjour futuriste chez les moldus, le professeur Dumbledore rapportera un concept qui bouleversera le quotidien de ces chers élèves._

_Retrouvez la voix, Albus Dumbledore, son téléphone rouge et ses missions. Retrouvez la love room, le confessionnal et la MDI._

_Retrouvez chaque mardi les nominations. Retrouvez chaque vendredi les éliminations commentées en direct de la grande salle et en liaison directe avec la salle sur demande par notre préfet en chef, Lucius Malefoy._

_Retrouvez l'after avec un interview exclusif du candidat éliminé._

_Retrouvez le before Secret en choisissant deux parmi trois candidats proposés, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et Judith Perkins. Ils intègreront une pièce secrète avec le secret « Nous sommes le faux couple préféré des internautes ». ^^_

_Et enfin, retrouvez tous nos candidats et le secret qu'ils ont choisi de conserver le plus longtemps possible._

_Retrouvez tout ça et bien plus dans Secret Poudlard._

_Et surtout, n'oubliez pas : méfiez-vous plus que jamais des apparences..._

_Bonne lecture._

_Eladora._

_0°0o0°0_

Prologue

Lucius Malfefoy élève de septième année et préfet en chef vérifia le parfait drapé de son uniforme, le lissé structuré de sa longue chevelure blond pâle et la fraicheur en l'état de son haleine et prononça le mot de passe comme il était de convenance pour accéder au bureau directorial.

— Secret Poudlard, affirma l'étudiant perplexe en se présentant à la gargouille.

— Entrez, mon garçon ! Entendit le préfet en chef dès lors qu'il accéda au palier desservant l'immense bureau du directeur de l'école.

Si Lucius Malefoy pouvait émettre des doutes quant aux excentricités dont faisait preuve le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie, il n'en avait plus lorsqu'il en sortit.

Curieux concept, curieuses idées, curieuse demande, qu'il approuva néanmoins dans la mesure où il se vit confier le rôle de maitre de cérémonie ! Introduire le contexte de téléréalité dans l'enceinte du château avait de quoi le surprendre dans le sens où le mot télé n'évoquait rien de concret pour le sang pur qu'il était. Mais une fois développé, ce concept avait de quoi régaler la convoitise de notre préfet en chef.

Une brouhaha général s'éleva aux portes de la grande salle dès lors que le concierge de l'école, Argus Rusard placarda un parchemin notifiant le jour, l'endroit et l'heure d'un casting qui invitait exclusivement les élèves de sixième et septième année à participer à un jeu de téléréalité avec à la clé pour le gagnant l'opportunité de faire gagner à sa maison la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et accessoirement la coquette somme de mille Gallions. Les sabliers installés à l'intérieur de niches dans un coin du hall d'entrée comptabilisant les points furent transférés pour l'occasion dans la grande salle. Le sablier des Gryffondor se vida de ses précieux rubis, celui de Serdaigle de ses saphirs, celui de Serpentard de ses émeraudes et celui de Poufsouffle de ses topazes.

Malgré le côté abscons de certains termes pour nos sorciers néophytes, l'appât du gain mais surtout l'opportunité de remporter ainsi la précieuse coupe en dérida plus d'un.

— Tu crois peut-être que tu as une chance d'être prise Summerby ? Ricana Owen Jones en lançant un clin d'œil de connivence à son homologue vert et argent, Terence Miles. C'est un casting…

— C'est quoi un casting ? S'enquit Peter Pettigrow en jouant des coudes pour suivre tant bien que mal le sillage des maraudeurs.

— C'est l'ensemble des élèves qui seront sélectionnés pour participer au jeu. Chaque candidat se verra d'entrée de jeu allouer la somme de cinq cent points. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont vidé les sabliers.

— Laisse tomber ! Ricana Dorothy Summerby en toisant Pettigrow comme le plus insignifiant des avortons. Niveau charisme t'es hors concours.

— Et tu en connais un rayon Summerby, riposta James pour défendre son ami.

— Le binoclard ! T'as aucune chance non plus.

— C'est ce qu'on verra mon pote, affirma James en entrainant Sirius avec lui. On va s'inscrire à ce casse-machin-chose ! Tu devrais t'inscrire Lily. Tu serais prise d'office.

— Et avoir une caméra collée h 24 à mes basques ! Certainement pas décréta, Lily après avoir pris connaissance du règlement.

— Tu peux décoder, lui dirent de concert Paddy et Prongs.

— C'est écrit noir sur blanc. Il suffit de lire. Les élèves sélectionnés à l'issue du casting intègreront la salle sur demande aménagée en appartement pour l'occasion. Des caméras filmeront les candidats enfermés dans cette pièce. C'est-à-dire que ceux de l'extérieur pourront suivre en direct ce que feront ceux qui y sont enfermés.

— Dément ! Siffla James à l'idée d'être au centre de toutes les attentions.

Un rictus de dégout déforma les lèvres fines de Severus Snape.

— Ta tête est déjà tellement enflée que tu peux à peine décoller de ton balai, Potter, dégoisa le jeune vert et argent à l'attention du rouge et or.

— La tienne est si laide qu'en entrant avec un tel secret tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes, ricana James en retour.

— Très drôle. C'est à mourir de rire, Potter. Tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine face à moi.

— Pari tenu ! Déclara Sirius en abaissant sa baguette et sur James et sur Severus.

Les noms de Potter et de Snape figurèrent en tête de liste.

— Efface çà tout de suite où t'es mort Black ! Maugréa le jeune Snape en brandissant son poing devant la face hilare de Sirius Black.

— Des élèves collés en perspective ! Se réjouit le concierge en se frottant les mains.

— Dégage, Snape ! Conseilla James au jeune Snape. Et va te faire beau. Tu n'auras pas trop d'une semaine pour te rendre présentable.

— Il suffit ! Fit entendre Lucius Malfefoy arrivant sur le terrain. Tu t'es inscrit Severus.

— Mais non, riposta sévèrement l'élève concerné en brandissant derechef son poing sur la lèvre de Sirius qui saigna sous l'impact.

— Black et Snape, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, déclara Rusard avant que Malefoy n'intervienne. En voilà deux qui seront exclus d'office, ajouta-t-il en empoignant les deux fauteurs de trouble par le col de leur chemise.

— Merci de votre diligence, Argus. Mais je vais moi-même m'occuper du cas des deux élèves ici présent.

Le directeur de l'école se frotta mentalement les mains et improvisa de la même façon trois petits pas de danse.

— C'est ça où j'enlève respectivement deux cents points à vos maisons respectives.

Et être la risée de ma maison, songea instantanément le vert et argent. Sans façon.

— Vous dites que nos candidatures seront soumises aux votes. Donc il existe une chance pour que je sois définitivement écarté de ce jeu profondément débile, argua d'un air vertigineusement renfrogné le jeune Snape.

— C'est à peu près cela, concéda Albus plus chafouin que jamais.

— Comment ça ! C'est à peu près cela ? Ça l'est ou ça ne l'est pas.

— Le règlement est consultable à tout moment, argua le vieux sorcier ses prunelles bleues brillant outrageusement de malice.

— Les votes auront lieu quand ?

— Et bien dès que vos candidatures seront officielles. Donc, disons d'après mes calculs, vous êtes en compétition depuis dix bonnes minutes, concéda le vieux sorcier en faisant mine de consulter une montre imaginaire à son poignet.

Lorsque Severus et Sirius rejoignirent leurs camarades, ils furent happés par une horde déchainée de supporters.

— Vos profils sont affichés dans la grande salle, mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls, il y a celui de Judith Perkins. On doit choisir.

— Ouais ! je sais, le coupa Severus. Votez Black ! vous me ferez un immense plaisir.

— Pas du tout ! On doit élire un couple !

— Et tu crois qu'on est un couple, Pettigrow ? Répliqua sèchement Severus pour chasser la rougeur qui menaçait d'endiguer définitivement ses joues.

— Tu aimerais bien Sevychou ! Minauda Sirius à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Si la légère rougeur dont avait souffert l'adolescent était passée inaperçue aux yeux des étudiants qui se pressaient aux côtés de nos deux candidats, en revanche, celle qui para son visage, l'adolescent l'a fit passer pour de la colère. Après réflexion colère réelle et tournée contre le directeur de cette école de dingue.

— On connaitra les résultats quand ?

— La voix a annoncé qu'il y aurait des premières estimations ce soir, répéta consciencieusement le dernier des maraudeurs.

— Quelle voix ? S'enquit Severus avec la désagréable impression d'évoluer en plein cauchemar.

— Ben la voix, lui répondit en écho la grande salle comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Pas de doute, Severus venait de plonger en plein cauchemar.

…

À vos pronostics !

Quel couple doit intégrer la pièce secrète ? Severus /Sirius, Severus /Judith ou Sirius/Judith. Je dis ça, moi j'dis rien !

À suivre…


	2. Chapitre 1 Before Secret

_Un grand merci à Siriusx severus, SupercowCow et Candychan 21. Je suis d'autant plus contente de vous compter parmi mes lectrices alors que cette émission n'est pas votre tasse de thé. Alors bien évidemment le couple sélectionné ne peut être que Severus et Sirius. Et il se pourrait fort bien qu'il soit agrémenté lors d'une mission prochaine d'un troisième membre. _

_Je ne suis pas directrice des programmes, Candychan mais c'est vrai que le paf est assez pauvre en programme l'été. Je vais faire en sorte de te redonner le sourire en postant rapidement. Je ne te promets rien quant à la fréquence des posts. Mais l'écriture va vite et je suis pas mal inspirée. Il faut dire qu'il y a matière. ^^_

_Si l'envie vous en dit je ne me limiterais pas en couples, ni en propositions de missions. Faites vous plaisir !_

_ Remus Lupin fait parti de la bande, les candidats au complet figurent en tête de prologue. Je sais que c'est barbant à lire parfois. _

_J'envisage également de faire une version à l'époque d'Harry. Je l'ai tapoté rapidement sur mon profil. _

_Le chapitre suivant sera consacré à l'entrée des candidats. Merci encore.  
_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. _

_Bonne lecture Eladora._

0°0o0°0

En lieu et place de l'immense fenêtre ornant le fond de la grande salle avait été installé un gigantesque écran. Chaque élève avait hâte de le voir s'animer. Albus Dumbledore refréna les agitations en dévoilant les premières estimations. Sur l'écran apparurent sous l'effigie des trois couples possibles les pourcentages obtenus pour chacun. Mais loin de contenter les élèves, il en obtint la liesse, lorsque le dernier pourcentage concernant le couple Severus / Sirius fut dévoilé.

— Tutt tutt tutt ! Je vous rappelle jeunes gens que les votes sont ouverts jusqu'à ce soir. Après quoi, le couple sélectionné sera le premier à intégrer un endroit secret de l'appartement. Je rappelle également aux petits malins qu'il est inutile de chercher à dupliquer vos baguettes. Un seul vote est autorisé par élève. Il en va de même pour les élèves qui souhaiteraient se vieillir pour participer au jeu, Argus Rusard se fera un plaisir de leur rappeler le règlement.

Un rictus mauvais fendit le visage dépourvu de grâce du concierge de l'école.

— Dumbledore c'est la voix ! S'écria à haute voix Peter Pettigrow suscitant aussitôt l'hilarité de la grande salle.

Aucun de ses comparses n'était là pour le soutenir et pour cause, les maraudeurs dans leur ensemble venaient d'être sélectionnés pour le casting. Les candidats retenus étaient présents dans le bureau directorial, exception faite de Severus Snape, de Sirius Black et de Judith Perkins qui attendait dans une pièce annexe de savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

Le plus inquiet des trois n'était pas forcément celui auquel on aurait pensé. Sirius Black faisait les cent pas dans vingt mètres carrés. Judith Perkins pour passer le temps pianotait de ses doigts sur ses genoux et notre dernier candidat malgré un calme apparent se rongeait discrètement les ongles.

Lucius Malefoy en tant que maître de cérémonie terminait d'inscrire en face de chaque élève le secret qui avait reçu son approbation. De « je suis lycanthrope à mon ex est dans l'appartement en passant par je suis mangemort ou je suis un animagus », presque tout y passait.

James fit part de son inquiétude à Remus quant à l'absence de Sirius et de Severus qui ne signifiait rien de bon. L'adolescent qui était maintenant au fait du fonctionnement du jeu déplorait leur absence qui aurait été synonyme de franche rigolade.

— Tu n'as pas assez tourmenté ce pauvre Severus !

— Tout commentaire provenant de h 24 est d'une futilité sans non, affirma James sans accorder le moindre regard à Lily qui avait vu sa candidature validée après avoir fait autant d'histoire.

Ce qui lui avait valu ce sobriquet de la part de son camarade.

— Si tu te comportes ainsi James Potter, notre secret ne va pas faire long feu.

— Je te signale que ça n'est pas le mien, grommela James tout doucement alors que Lily avait été un peu moins discrète.

Le jeune homme avait dû troquer son secret pour en partager un d'office avec sa camarade.

— Les fourbes sont loin, répondit Lily en désignant d'un élégant mouvement de tête, les élèves de Serpentard. Et puis je te rappelle au passage qu'on est censé œuvrer pour la même maison.

— Il n'est pas impossible que des alliances viennent à se créer par stratégie, argua Remus qui envisageait déjà un possible scénario de l'aventure Secret Poudlard.

— Tu trahirais les tiens, Remus ?

— Je te signale qu'i la clé non seulement la coupe des maisons, mais la somme de mille Gallions.

Somme non dérisoire pour Lupin dont la famille était plus que modeste.

— Ouais, ben on en est pas encore là, râla James Potter en lorgnant avec un dégout évident les vert et argent.

— Tu as bien dit que Dumbledore attribuera cinq cents points à chacun. Ce qui fait 1500 points pour les Gryffondor puisque nous sommes trois. 1500 points pour les Serpentard.

— Oui et 1500 points pour les Serdaigle.

— Et 1500 points pour les Poufsouffle. Chapeau Potter ! Tu sais affreusement bien compter.

— Ricane tant que tu veux h 24. Les Poufsouffles sont quatre contrairement à nous.

— Et au Serpentard et au Serdaigle.

— Ce qui signifie que Sirius et Severus ne sont peut-être pas définitivement écartés du jeu.

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu prononces le prénom de Snape. Qui parle de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! Se moqua gentiment Remus.

— Oh, oh ! Tu viens de soulever un lièvre !

James tourna définitivement le dos à sa camarade en songeant qu'il n'était définitivement pas exclu que des alliances se créent par stratégies ou pas, secret ou pas.

— Vous allez intégrer l'appartement demain soir, commenta le préfet en chef relooker en présentateur digne de ce nom. Vos affaires sont déjà prêtes à être transférées dans la salle sur demande. Dans l'intervalle, vous êtes autorisés à disposer de tout le confort que vous procurera cette salle, énonça Lucius épousant avec une réalité confondante son rôle d'animateur présentateur.

À son uniforme agrémenté d'une lavallière piquée d'une perle de culture se substituait un non moins élégant costume sombre qui mettait en valeur la pâleur aristocratique de son teint. Il avait sublimé son apparence par un lien de cuir qui nouait savamment sa longue chevelure.

Les seize candidats trouvaient leur marque. Ils dinaient en même temps que leurs camarades de la grande salle dont les regards étaient suspendus à l'écran géant attendant que s'affichent les résultats définitifs.

Le directeur de l'école avait du mal à contenir son impatience connaissant d'emblée le couple sélectionné. Le jeu n'allait pas manquer de piquant. Foi d'Albus Dumbledore, songea le vieux sorcier en piquant sa fourchette dans son dernier morceau de tarte à la mélasse.

En même temps que les scores respectifs s'affichaient se dessina le couple sélectionné.

Sirius Black et Severus Snape remportaient la faveur des élèves à 75 % contre 5 et 10 % pour chacun d'eux avec le couple qu'ils formaient respectivement avec Judith Perkins. Les traits du couple désigné s'effacèrent pour laisser place aux personnages réels dans la pièce où ils attendaient. Judith Perkins n'était plus présente et pour cause. L'adolescente évincée s'apprêtait à rejoindre la grande salle. Elle fut accueillie dans la plus parfaite ignorance dans la mesure où ses camarades ne perdaient pas une miette des réactions des deux élèves à l'annonce des résultats. Alors que l'un sembla se déconfire, l'autre jubila.

Sous bonne escorte les chouchous du public quittèrent la salle où il était pour se rendre dans un endroit inconnu. La salle sur demande avait fait son apparition en même temps que le jeu. De l'antichambre sobre où ils accédèrent s'ouvrit un accès donnant sur un couloir tout aussi sobre puis une pièce secrète. En fait de pièce secrète, il s'agissait en réalité d'une salle qui faisait office de salon et de chambre. Trois autres pièces, dont l'une extérieure était attenantes aux deux autres que constituait cuisine et salle de bain. Sirius visita consciencieusement chaque pièce s'extasiant de la touche glamour, façon véritable petit nid d'amour du minuscule appartement, faite tout de rouge éclatant. Des pétales de rose jonchaient le sol de la salle de bain délivrant des effluves aphrodisiaques. Severus quant à lui grommelait d'avoir son lit un peu trop collé de son goût à celui de Sirius.

— Bien ! Laissons à nos tourtereaux le temps de s'acclimater à leur environnement, concéda le vieux sorcier alors que les deux élèves susnommés se livraient à une première prise de bec en direct.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements étroitement liés à un tapage de pieds suivit la noirceur de l'écran.

— Nous prendrons de leurs nouvelles lors du déjeuner de demain, ajouta Lucius en regardant le directeur quitter avec un empressement non feint la grande salle.

Nos deux tourtereaux sur le point d'en venir aux mains sursautèrent lorsqu'un écran noir s'anima devant le canapé. Sirius prit place. Severus rechigna, mais consentit à s'y asseoir à bonne distance toutefois du rouge et or.

« Ici, la voix ! » Entendirent les deux jeunes gens.

Derrière sa console de commande, le directeur de Poudlard, un micro à la main tressautait d'excitation.

« La voix s'inquiète de savoir si vous avez bien dîné. »

Le dialogue ne se fit qu'avec Sirius. Severus boudait manifestement sur son bout de canapé.

— C'est à dire que nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps, répondit Sirius en découvrant avec appétit deux plateaux sous cloches posés sur la table basse pas loin d'où ils avaient tenté de s'entretuer.

« La voix vous souhaite bon appétit ! »

— Merci, rétorqua Sirius en se jetant sur son assiette encore fumante après avoir soulevé la cloche.

« La voix est joueuse et elle espère que vous le serez également. »

Severus émit un grognement très primaire de protestation tandis que Sirius avalait avec précipitation le contenu de son assiette. Toutes ses émotions lui avaient donné de l'appétit. Et il faut dire que notre ami rouge et or avait de quoi se réjouir de la présence de son homologue masculin. Sirius ignorait encore combien de temps il allait devoir coconner avec Severus, mais cette perspective avait de quoi le réjouir. Le vert et argent avait beau faire la fine bouche, l'adolescent était certain qu'il était loin d'être insensible à ses charmes.

« Pour 500 points à vous partager, la voix vous donne une semaine pour faire croire aux autres habitants que vous êtes en couple. Cette mission si vous l'acceptez débutera lors de votre entrée dans l'appartement ! »

Cette mission avait de quoi réjouir notre rouge et or qui acquiesça vivement à la suite de la voix. Plus réservé quant à cette mission fortement ennuyeuse, Severus, les pommettes soudain empourprées masqua par de la colère cette coloration tout aussi ennuyeuse.

« La voix reviendra vers vous pour savoir si vous acceptez ou non cette mission. La voix vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! »

Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, Severus erra au hasard des pièces. Le choix étant restreint, il atterrit devant une porte en verre qu'il poussa par curiosité. Derrière, l'adolescent découvrit un canapé très confortable dans lequel il prit place. Severus venait de découvrir à son insu le confessionnal. Après s'être installé parmi les longs poils blancs du canapé. Notre ami se leva instantanément pour effectuer une petite danse de la victoire en poussant un « ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! » des plus stridents qui eut affecté physiquement et émotionnellement la voix si d'aventure elle avait été présente. Mais la voix comme tous les habitants prenait un temps de repos. Après cette décharge d'adrénaline notre vert et argent consentit à se glisser entre les draps satinés pour confier son devenir au bras de Morphée.

— Dégage ton pied Black ! Grogna Severus sans avoir ouvert un œil.

Comme si le jour se levait, une lumière factice envahit la pièce où l'écran géant avait laissé nos deux tourtereaux.

« Ici la voix ! » Articula Albus Dumbledore dans son micro. Derrière sa console tout en boutons lumineux, le directeur de l'école ne perdait pas une miette du réveil qu'il venait de provoquer de nos deux tourtereaux sur l'écran surplombant la console. De son avis, ce n'est pas le pied de Sirius qui entravait la cuisse de Severus, mais sa tête. Mais à l'entente de la voix le jeune homme décampa laissant cette constatation dans la tête de notre vert et argent.

« La voix vous souhaite une bonne journée ! Comme elle vous l'avait annoncée hier soir la voix souhaite connaître votre décision. Mais avant de m'en faire part, la voix vous annonce que ce soir vous assisterez à l'entrée des seize candidats, vous pourrez les observer tout à loisir, observer leurs réactions lorsqu'ils découvriront en même temps que vous l'appartement. Il cache comme vous pouvez vous en douter de nombreuses choses. La voix ne peut que vous conseiller de vous méfier des apparences. En attendant l'arrivée de vos colocataires, la voix attend votre décision ! »

— J'accepte la mission la voix, répondit le rouge et or.

— J'acceptelamissionfichuevoix, grommela du bout des dents le vert et argent.

« Décision validée. La voix vous félicite ! Si cette mission est un succès vous vous partagerez 500 points, soit 250 points pour vos maisons respectives. Il n'est pas impossible que la voix vous sollicite durant cette mission. »

Nouvel éclat de la part du vert et argent qui avant de se lever, Severus s'enroula avec classe dans une partie du drap laissant notre rouge et or à découvert en tee-shirt et caleçon.

Ravis et comblés que cette mission ait été acceptée pour les uns. Estomaqués et saisis d'effroi pour les autres. Cette mission ne laissait personne indifférent et les polémiques allaient bon train dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner alors que les élèves découvraient les premières images du réveil houleux de nos deux premiers candidats.

Certains déploraient que l'un soit encore en vie alors que d'autres s'en félicitaient tout en déplorant un plus charnel rapprochement. Mais le jeu ne faisait que commencer et chacun à sa manière n'allait pas manquer d'encourager et soutenir son candidat préféré. Albus Dumbledore n'avait quant à lui aucun doute à formuler. Ce concept fonctionnait à merveille.

Aux commandes de son tableau, il observa le préfet en chef mettre une touche finale à l'appartement. Des fleurs fraiches trônaient dans les vases. Les chambres ainsi que les dressings étaient soigneusement rangés. Tout était prêt et méticuleusement cadré pour accueillir les seize candidats qui devaient à n'en pas douter s'impatienter.

À suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2 Premier direct 1ère partie

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews. Ouiiiii ! Mais non je ne suis pas hystérique. Vous avez toujours vos tympans. Bon, c'est le principal.

Sirius et Severus, les lemons arriveront en leurs temps. Il ne peuvent pas se sauter dessus tout de suite. ^^ Un avant goût dans ce chapitre. ^^

Le ouiiii de Severus est un oui de victoire pour la mission que la voix a confié à l'un et à l'autre. Il ne va pas se dévoiler et préfère garder son apparence détestable. Enfin pour le moment. Parce que forcément entre eux ça ne peut être que chaud bouillant. Et c'est aussi un clin d'œil à la saison 6.

Bonne lecture. Eladora.

C'est tout pour le moment. Et surtout n'oubliez pas méfiez vous des apparences !

0°0o0°0

— Tu es certain de pouvoir faire ça.

Le regard du préfet en chef affichait une franche hésitation, il ne s'agissait pas de jeter un simple sortilège sur une ardoise, mais de le jeter en temps opportun. De toute façon avait-il le choix ? Le chauffeur de salle faisait partie des négociations. Et négociation, il y avait entre son père et le directeur de l'école.

Tout était de sa faute. À partir du moment où Lucius avait libéré son hibou grand-duc, certaines choses lui avaient échappé. Et la présence de son père dans le bureau directorial était la première.

En père fier de son fiston, Abraxas avait vu grand. Nobby Leach était un très grand ami de la famille et même s'il n'était plus ministre, il restait un membre très influent au sein du ministère. Pourvu d'une bourse joliment garnie, son père avait très rapidement obtenu gain de cause auprès du ministère, tant au niveau de la création d'une première chaine dans le monde de la sorcellerie qu'au niveau de la diffusion du jeu pour son lancement.

Évidemment, tout évoluerait à une bien plus grande échelle et ce n'était pas notre présentateur animateur qui dirait le contraire. Il se rengorgeait de cette entreprise. Lucius allait devenir le chouchou de la chaine lancée par son père sous le nom de Malefoy Channel. Subventions obligent. Lucius aurait choisi quelque chose de plus fun. Mais pour le moment, il devait faire profil bas et plaire à son père.

« C'est votre fils qui a lui-même décoré cette pièce monsieur Malefoy ! »

Ou pas.

Lucius déglutit légèrement avant de se rapprocher des deux hommes. Son père avait l'air furieux. Évidemment, le concept « love room » avait du choquer son père et cet imbécile de Dumbledore n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de… Bref ! Peut-être était-il temps qu'il assume ses choix. D'ailleurs, c'est en pensant à lui qu'il avait aménagé et décoré cette pièce. Il aurait aimé y prendre son petit ami. Couvrir son corps nu de baisers alangui qu'il soit sur ses magnifiques draps satinés. Lucius allait lui dire. Oui. Sa décision était prise, il n'avait plus envie de reculer.

— Et puis cette idée de dortoir mixte. Les jeunes sangs purs se réservent pour leur mariage. D'ailleurs Lucius…Abraxas interrompit le cours de ses pensées qu'il exprimait oralement. Et puis vous n'y pensez pas Dumbledore. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas diffuser les ébats de deux garçons. Deux garçons ! S'étouffa le sorcier. C'est contraire au... décorum.

— Et bien il faut faire évoluer ce décorum ! Se vit intervenir Lucius.

— Oh ! Ne prenez pas cet air avant-gardiste avec moi jeune homme ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes fiancés à cette charmante Narcissa.

— Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime père, glapit le jeune Malefoy en s'apprêtant à essuyer les foudres de son père.

— Comment cela, ce n'est pas elle que vous aimez ! Vous et cette jeune femme êtes destinées et vous l'honorerez comme il se doit le soir de vos noces. Il en est ainsi.

— C'est hors de question ! D'ailleurs, Narcissa ne voudra plus de moi lorsqu'elle apprendra que je ne suis plus puceau.

La gifle ne se fit pas attendre. Abraxas Malefoy frappa son fils brutalement. Lucius ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Ce qui fit hurler son père. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il se remit à parler le regard toujours ancré à celui de son père. Le gris de leurs yeux envoyait des éclairs.

— Je ne suis plus puceau père et j'aime un garçon. Il s'appelle…

Abraxas encaissa le choc et son fils une deuxième gifle encore plus cinglante que la première. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Lucius, mais il s'interdit de les laisser couler pour lui et pour son petit ami. D'ailleurs, Lucius lui aurait bien craché à la figure, mais une autre idée traversa son cerveau bien plus fourbe et jouissive. Son père l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. Il serait déshérité. Peu importe, rien ne l'empêcherait de vivre son amour au grand jour.

— Voyons, Abraxas. Un peu de tolérance. Lucius fait preuve d'un grand courage en vous parlant de lui.

Abraxas fit un bond comme si Dumbledore était atteint par la peste.

— C'est vous qui pervertissez notre jeunesse. C'est donc vrai les rumeurs qui ont couru sur vous et ce Grindewald. Vieux félon !

— Père. Albus Dumbedore est un excellent directeur et si l'envie vous prenait de le destituer de ses fonctions, j'expliquerai la cause moi-même.

Le regard que lança Abraxas à son fils était un de ceux qui signifiaient que Lucius avait de la chance d'être ici et maintenant et qu'il échappait ainsi à la pire des corrections qu'il n'ait jamais reçue.

— **Soit ! **Grommela le sorcier en écumant de rage. Je me plie à vos exigences Dumbledore. Mais c'est parce que j'en tire moi-même profit. Il ne serait en être autrement. Quant à vous, jeune homme, ma cane sera tanner votre impertinence ainsi que vos manquements.

Lucius souffla intérieurement, sa mère saurait apaiser la dureté de son père.

— Bien jeune homme ! Je crois que vous avez une émission sur le feu, affirma le directeur pour que son préfet retrouve figure humaine avant le direct du soir.

— Oui. Merci professeur Dumbledore. Je vais prendre congé. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient père. Les élèves m'attendent.

— Disposez ! Dit-il à son fils comme on congédie un valet.

Lucius se rua avec dignité hors du bureau Peter dans son sillage. L'adolescent rondouillard n'avait pas moufté une seule seconde. Il saluait même le courage de Lucius Malefoy. Il aurait bien été incapable d'affronter un tel homme.

Mais en réalité, l'adolescent était bien incapable de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau. Il se contenta de suivre docilement le jeune préfet en chef dont la baguette terminait de s'activer.

Il reçut un accueil digne de son statut dès lors qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce où il avait reclus les candidats en attendant de les présenter un à un. Lucius briefa ces derniers un par un. À l'écart des autres, son petit ami se rua sur sa bouche. Lucius répondit favorablement à cet élan de tendresse. Son sexe s'érigea dans son pantalon. Et sous la pression, il fondit en larmes dans les bras du jeune homme.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Le questionna ce dernier en mettant contre sa volonté un terme à leur baiser passionné.

— Père ! Il sait pour nous. Il sait également que nous avons couché ensemble.

— Je vais changer de secret Lucius. Je ne veux plus qu'il lève la main sur toi.

— Non. Au contraire, notre secret fera l'effet d'une bombe. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il mérite.

— Je t'aime mon amour, affirma l'adolescent pour soutenir son petit ami et le courage qu'il avait.

Lui-même n'en manquait pas.

— Prends soin de toi !

— T'inquiète ! Répondit l'adolescent en se lovant dans les bras de Lucius.

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Leurs érections se frottèrent de concert et après avoir insonorisé l'antichambre où ils se trouvaient, ils laissèrent libre cours à leur élan passionnel. Lucius lança un sort de nettoyage. Le rouge et or quémanda un autre baiser avant de sortir de l'antichambre pour céder la place à Zacharias.

Lucius était remonté à bloc. Son petit ami était le meilleur qui soit. La bouche pleine de ses effusions linguales, il désenchanta la petite pièce avant l'entrée du Poufsouffle. Plus que trois candidats et Lucius serait l'animateur préféré des sorciers. Si l'adolescent pouvait se féliciter d'une chose, c'est qu'il serait bientôt sur tous les écrans que son père acheminait gracieusement chez qui le désirait. Il serait bientôt en rupture de stock après son apparition. Lucius désirait ardemment que son petit ami soit fier de lui. Si différents sur bien des points, mais si en accord sur la sensibilité qu'ils partageaient et non pas tous les idéaux que son père lui inculquait et qu'il était loin de partager. Lucius rayonnait depuis que l'adolescent avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Être homosexuel était une lourde charge dans son milieu et le soutien de son petit ami lui donnait du baume au cœur. Personne n'était au courant également chez les rouge et or. Et l'adolescent ne sachant pas comment l'annoncer à ses camarades profitait de l'émission pour dévoiler son secret. Lucius avait été d'accord. Il espérait tout de même que son secret soit révélé alors que l'écoute serait à son comble. Il voulait que l'effet soit grandiose. Et grandiose, il ne manquerait pas de l'être.

La tension de la grande salle était à son comble d'autant que les élèves découvraient un plafond de toute beauté. Un ciel étoilé de fin d'été pour la voute. Les murs représentaient des pays verdoyants sur le thème des quatre saisons. L'effet était saisissant et magnifique à la fois. Les conversations allèrent bon train tout le temps que dura le repas. Une fois terminé, les tables furent desservies et disparurent seuls les bancs demeurèrent. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer de nombreux invités pour l'occasion. Lancement de la chaine oblige. Il y avait outre le gratin ministériel, quelques élus, des parents, des amis.

Peter était en place, accueillait et dirigeait tout ce monde avec la dextérité de quelqu'un du métier. Point ne lui fut besoin de chauffer la salle, l'excitation des plus jeunes donnaient beaucoup de chaleur. Par une porte dérobée apparut Lucius plus magnifique que jamais. Il portait un pantalon à pinces gris perle. Une chemise noire et un gilet en soie taupe. Ses cheveux étaient liés par un lacet de cuir. Il portait à l'annulaire une magnifique chevalière, cadeau de son petit ami.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la grande salle lorsqu'il s'avança au centre de l'estrade. Il jeta à peine un regard en direction de son père qui se trouvait au premier rang entre le ministre et un de ses bras droits. Lucius arbora un mépris intérieur. Il manipula le micro qu'il avait entre les doigts. Plus élégant qu'une baguette pointée sur la gorge pour amplifier la voix.

Son timbre aristocratique se propagea dans la grande salle et dans la liesse générale, le premier candidat fit son entrée sur l'estrade. Lucius s'avança vers une Dorothy Summerby des plus intimidées. Ce qui était rare en soit. Lucius avait une haute et fine silhouette, mais celle de l'étudiante de Serpentard l'évinçait. Son imposante silhouette contrastait avec l'apparente timidité qu'elle manifestait.

Son ardoise brandie devant lui, Peter fit applaudir la salle. L'adolescente se détendit immédiatement. Lucius lui posa quelques questions puis la libéra. Elle descendit de l'estrade et fut conduite sous bonne escorte vers la salle sur demande. L'écran géant s'anima et la salle put suivre le déambulement des trois personnes jusqu'au septième étage. Un septième année, reconverti en technicien de plateau fit savoir à Lucius que la retransmission était impeccable. La sorcellerie faisait merveille. Et c'était assez déconcertant que savoir que des foyers sorciers recevaient les mêmes images qu'eux.

Les portes de la salle sur demande s'ouvrirent et Dorothy eut le privilège de découvrir avant ses camarades. Secret Manor. Nul doute qu'Abraxas Malefoy y était pour quelque chose. Peu de choses avaient changé en réalité. Dumbledore avait dû le convaincre que de ces modifications dépendraient son succès et qu'il n'en retirerait que des désavantages.

Derrière le sas, Dorothy accéda à un magnifique hall en marbre. Tout un pan de mur n'était que verre, ce qui permettait de voir l'imposant jardin pourvu d'un plan d'eau. Dorothy s'approcha et après s'être baissée sa main plongea dans l'eau claire. Une invitation à la baignade. L'adolescente se releva et partit à la découverte du manoir. Elle ouvrit une porte sur une cuisine digne des plus grands cuisiniers. Au bout de cette cuisine, un grand salon et un grand écran. C'était joliment décoré. Dorothy allait se plaire ici. Elle quitta le salon dans l'espoir de découvrir le lieu où ils allaient dormir. Un autre hall invitant à la discussion donnait sur quatre doubles portes. Elle poussa l'une d'elles. Celle en fait aux couleurs de sa maison. La pièce réservée aux filles lui parut tout aussi confortable que celle des garçons.

— Le dortoir est-il à votre goût Dorothy ?

— c'est magnifique. Merci Lucius. Surtout les miroirs. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, déclara l'adolescente admirative.

— C'est moi-même qui ai pensé l'aménagement de cette pièce.

— Et bien félicitations Lucius. Vous savez parfaitement ce qui plait aux jeunes filles.

L'animateur arbora un profond sourire. Son père en amorça un légèrement pincé.

— Mais je vous en pris.

Tandis que Dorothy continuait l'exploration du manoir, en même temps que les personnes présentes dans la grande salle, des sifflements montèrent. Une brève lueur d'affolement envahit les prunelles grises. Mais Peter avait l'air de maitriser parfaitement la salle dans la mesure où une ola générale accompagna les sifflements. Un bon point pour lui, songea le préfet en chef qui tenait son rôle à la perfection.

Après Dorothy, suivirent Lily Evans, Théodore et Daphnée Flint, Emma Grinshaw, Zacharias Chourave, Andrew Smith, Ann Wayne, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Owen Jones, Terence Milles, Harry Bones, Susan Greengrass et enfin Sirius Black et Severus Snape.

La grande salle ne se contenait plus. Sifflements, tapements de pieds et applaudissements. Lucius jubilait. Les deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés ensemble sous les acclamations de leur public, car il était dorénavant les chouchous de tout Poudlard. En fond d'écran, les autres candidats prenaient possession des lieux. Mais les occupants de la grande salle n'avaient d'yeux que pour le couple star.

— La célébrité vous guette, concéda Lucius à l'attention des deux adolescents.

— Il se pourrait Lulu, admis Sirius en apposant sa main dans le dos de Severus. Ce geste fut reçu avec un renfrognement et un froncement de sourcils.

— Avez-vous quelque chose à dire aux nombreux fans que vous comptez déjà ? Voulez-vous leur faire la primeur d'une nouvelle qui les ravira ?

« Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou ! » Les clameurs envahissaient le plateau.

Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'ait vraiment décidé chacun s'étant retourné, leurs bouches s'effleurèrent. Un déchainement ponctue ce geste fortuit. Les deux protagonistes s'écartèrent, mais le bisou avait eu lieu et les fans contentés.

— Je dois bien avouer que ce premier volet est un franc succès Dumbledore. Vous avez le nez fin. Je vous donne carte blanche pour la suite. Lucius s'en sort bien, admit le sorcier avant de prendre congé.

Les écrans étaient partis comme des petits pains. Le lancement de la chaine était un franc succès. Ce qui faisait les affaires d'Abraxas Malefoy.

À suivre... More, more , more views !


	4. Chapitre 3 2ème partie

Voilà la suite. SupercowCow, je comblerais tes attentes en fin de chapitre. Sirius & Severus, les excuses viendront en leur temps. Laissons-les savourer comme il se doit ce premier rapprochement. Quant au petit ami de Lulu ça brûle énormément. C'est chaud bouillant même. ^^ Lamatadora, je pense répondre à ta question concernant la publication. Merci à toi. Merci les filles et bonne lecture.

Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 3 - Deuxième partie.

Bien qu'ils soient de la même promotion, les élèves de sixième année se connaissaient en réalité fort peu. L'appartenance à une maison bien définie induisait un cloisonnement que peu d'étudiants franchissaient. Ce jeu était également pour eux l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître et de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents.

Un buffet était dressé au milieu de ce décor champêtre et bien que l'hiver soit froidement installé ce paysage estival était tout autant dépaysant que plaisant. Des flutes au contenu gazeux étaient disposées sur la table ainsi que de grandes assiettes de canapés. Tous les adolescents se jetèrent dessus sans exception ainsi que sur les coupes de champagne qui reçurent l'approbation générale.

Et alors que nos candidats tranquillement installés déliaient leur langue, une sonnerie retentit. Lily se précipita et décrocha la première. La voix lui demanda de passer le téléphone à Sirius.

— Ici la voix, entendit le rouge et or lorsqu'il colla son oreille contre le combiné. Pour 100 points à faire gagner à ta maison, la voix te propose d'embrasser le candidat de ton choix.

Sirius reposa le combiné sur son socle et s'avança vers Severus. En saisissant son camarade par les épaules, Sirius déposa un baiser sur les lèvres fines. Stoïque Severus accepta néanmoins le baiser à la surprise générale.

Sirius justifia son geste en expliquant que la voix lui avait demandé d'embrasser le candidat de son choix. Aux yeux des autres habitants, notamment des vert et argent, son geste passa plus pour une humiliation envers son camarade. Sirius s'en rendit compte lorsque vit la fureur poindre sur leurs visages. Si les vert et argent manifestaient déjà leur mécontentement, les rouge et or ne tardèrent pas à manifester le leur.

— Arrête de faire chier, Prongs !

— C'est la voix qui m'a demandé de faire ça.

— Et forcément ton choix, c'est porté sur Snivellus, grommela le maraudeur.

Parce qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement cela suscita le doute dans l'esprit de James.

— Oh non ! Tu sors avec Snivellus.

— Je ne sors pas avec lui, se reprit Sirius.

Il se garda bien toutefois de faire la remarque à son camarade qu'il ne souhaitait plus que l'on nomme Snivellus. Et comme il avait le choix entre garder ça pour lui ou le faire savoir aux autres habitants de sa maison, il admit.

— T'es jaloux, Potter.

— Je ne suis pas jaloux H 24.

— Si tu es jaloux. Tu es même très en colère. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que…

— **Que quoi ?** S'emporta James en claquant la porte en sortant du dortoir.

— C'est une mission James, murmura Sirius à son oreille en le rattrapant. On peut en parler si tu veux, mais pas là.

— Allons dans le jardin. On s'isolera.

— Et comment gros malin. On n'a pas nos baguettes.

— Moins fort James et suis moi.

Perplexe, le rouge et or suivit cependant son camarade.

Assis au bord de l'eau, Sirius prononça une formule.

— Tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette ?

— Quand on vient d'une famille comme la mienne, on sait faire beaucoup de choses. Qu'est-ce que Lily a voulu insinuer ?

— Rien de particulier.

— Je joue la franchise, tu en fais autant, Jamie.

— OK, répondit le rouge et or en toussotant légèrement. Lily pense que j'ai rompu avec elle parce que je voulais sortir avec toi.

— Et ?

— Et quoi ? C'est tout.

— Oui c'est tout.

— Tu jures !

— Je jure.

— Et ta mission. Raconte !

— Ben c'était ça où écoper de 500 points en moins.

Sirius mentit sciemment à James parce qu'en réalité il s'était agi de 200 points et ce dernier n'aurait pas compris que pour 200 points l'un comme l'autre accepte la proposition de Dumbledore. Peut-être que Severus était sincère alors que lui s'en foutait royalement.

L'offre de Dumbledore était une aubaine pour le jeune homme qui depuis la rentrée nourrissait de forts sentiments pour son camarade. Il ne savait pas comment ça lui était tombé dessus. Mais toujours est-il que quand ça lui était tombé dessus il avait eu immédiatement la nausée et avait filé vomir dans les toilettes.

Petit à petit, il s'était habitué à cette curieuse idée. Et un matin, il s'était réveillé avec la trique. Ça lui arrivait souvent sauf que là il ne pouvait qu'en attribuer à Severus la responsabilité. Le vert et argent s'était insidieusement invité dans son rêve. Rêve très érotique où la nudité de son camarade n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui.

Sirius chassa ses pensées bien vite sous peine de devoir justifier d'une érection alors que le sujet de discussion était Snivellus. Enfin Severus s'entend.

Les adolescents discutèrent un moment. James partit se coucher rassuré et Sirius se déshabilla. Une fois nu, il se glissa dans l'eau alors qu'une paire d'yeux aussi noirs que la nuit la plus sombre se repaissait du spectacle que sa nudité offrait.

Sirius fit quelques brasses puis la planche et encore quelques brasses. Severus commençait à se sentir étroitement serré malgré l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait. Si Sirius connaissait toutes sortes de sortilèges, il en était de même pour Severus qui put espionner le contenu de la discussion. Et ce qu'il avait entendu avait de quoi le décontenancer. Il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi le rouge et or avait menti à son camarade. Était-ce une omission de sa part ? Severus en doutait et ne pouvait que se réjouir de ce mensonge. En outre, il avait une information de tout premier ordre.

Rafraichi, Sirius sortit. Une myriade de gouttelettes dégoulinèrent sur sa peau nue. Ses longs cheveux mouillés plaqués sur son corps ajoutèrent au trouble de Severus.

— Tu va où Dorothy.

— Je vais buzzer, Owen.

— À deux heures du mat !

— Ben ouais.

— Et peut-on savoir ce que tu comptais buzzer.

— Ouais ! Un ou deux trucs.

— Et quel genre de trucs ?

— Ben Evans est une moldu. C'est la seule à s'être précipité sur le machin chose.

— Et tu crois qu'elle aurait pris ce genre de risque si c'était son secret.

— Les rouge et or ne sont pas très futés.

— Black et Potter comptent parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école.

— Ça reste à voir.

— Et puis quoi encore ?

— Severus et Black. Ça colle pas du tout. Tu les as vus comme moi s'embrasser. Que Severus soit gay, c'est possible. Mais Black est hétéro à 100 %. Ils veulent nous faire gober qu'ils sont en couple et j'y crois pas du tout. Je suis certaine que c'est leur secret.

— Si tu n'as comme argument que tu en pinces pour lui pour le buzzer, tu vas devoir réfréner tes pulsions, me belle. Sinon on t'expatrie chez les Poufsouffle. Je ne veux pas perdre des points sans que l'on se soit concerté avant. Et en pleine nuit, c'est carrément débile.

— T'as raison. Je retourne me coucher.

L'un comme l'autre ne sortait pas de la chambre, mais y rentrait. Mais étaient-ils les seuls à agir de la sorte ? Était-ce la baignade de Sirius Black qui mettait les habitants en émoi ? Toujours est-il qu'une personne se délectait de ces mystérieux va-et-vient.

Une heure plus tard, tous les habitants dormaient à poings fermés. Leur réveil fut long et difficile. Et comme pour Sirius et Severus la veille les habitants eurent droit à un lever de soleil factice plus vrai que vrai. Un soleil éclatant dardant ses rayons au travers de grandes baies vitrées caressa les visages inexpressifs profondément endormis. Une heure plus tard, les premiers pieds trainaient sur les moquettes épaisses en direction des salles de bain. Des pièces d'eau jouxtaient chaque dortoir. Mais d'après Dorothy Summerby, il y avait une immense salle de bains à l'étage. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain pour trainailler un peu plus un samedi matin. Le froid de marbre après la chaleur de la moquette avait de quoi glacer les pieds.

Les Serdaigle occupèrent la salle de bain et lorsqu'Ann Wayne et Daphnée Flint voulurent entrer elles trouvèrent porte close. Les filles se rabattirent sur la salle d'eau. Mais la leur était occupée par les garçons. Elles poussèrent jusque chez les Serdaigle et là miracle. Salle d'eau vide. Elles décidèrent d'investir les lieux. Tout comme les rouge et or. Leur salle d'eau étant prise d'assaut par l'unique occupante de leur maison.

Tous les habitants se retrouvèrent autour d'un petit déjeuner ensoleillé. Deux manquaient à l'appel. Sirius Black et Severus Snape. La première à se lever pour surprendre les soi-disant tourtereaux fut Dorothy, mais elle ne tarda pas à se faire rejoindre par ses camarades dont l'envie de débusquer les garçons les titillaient tout autant.

Black et Snape le couple était improbable. Ils passaient leur temps à se mener la vie dure. Aussi bien pour les Poufsouffle que pour les Serdaigle et bien que Severus fut peu apprécié au sein de sa maison, ça revêtait des allures de trahison chez les Serpentard.

Le buzzer retentit haut et fort dans la maison et un Severus sifflotant sortit du confessionnal. Owen fit le tour de son camarade cherchant où avait pu se cacher Black. Terence fit de même. Ce qui désola le vert et argent. Qui lui avait fichu deux abrutis pareils. Ce n'est surement de cette façon qu'il allait la gagner cette coupe.

— Vous cherchez quoi ? Soupira fortement Severus.

— T'es tout seul.

— Je viens du confessionnal, Owen.

Sirius arriva sur ces entrefaites en sifflotant également. Le rouge et or, la chevelure humide, sortait manifestement de la douche. Owen ne s'embarrassa pas de principes pour mater l'adolescent. Severus se contint tout juste de ne pas le secouer pour lui faire savoir que c'était chasse gardée.

— Tu as buzzé ?

— Oui, Black ! Vous allez devoir sortir vos points.

— Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, Sevychou, lança Sirius en prenant son camarade par l'épaule.

— Bas les pattes, Black !

— Tu ne disais pas ça sous la douche.

— Ah tu vois qu'ils étaient ensemble, lança Zacharias à Andrew. Je l'ai même vu mater son petit ami en cachette. Assume, Snape ! Glapit-il à la cotonnade. Ton préfet en chef a plus de couilles que toi.

— Lucius est fiancé à Narcissa, surenchérit Severus.

— Je ne savais pas que Narcissa avait autant de poils aux pattes.

Un certain rouge et or était dans ces petits souliers. Les autres riaient à gorges déployées.

« Ici la voix ». Entendirent les habitants. « La voix a une importante révélation à vous faire. La voix souhaite pour cela que vous vous rendiez au salon. »

On obéit à la voix et chacun prit place au salon.

« Un habitant pense avoir découvert le secret d'un autre habitant. Pour cela, Severus Snape et Lily Evans, veuillez vous rendre immédiatement dans le confessionnal pour une confrontation. À l'issue de cette confrontation, la voix vous fera part de son opinion. C'est tout pour le moment. »

Aucun des candidats ne quitta le salon tant que Severus et Lily restaient au confessionnal. Et lorsqu'ils virent la mine déconfite de l'adolescente, sans attendre, l'annonce de la voix, James traita Sirius de traitre en fusillant ce dernier du regard.

Comme par hasard, James avait des doutes sur Sirius et Snape. Zacharias les confirmait. Et comme par hasard, Snape buzzait le secret de Lily. Étrange mais explicable car qui si ce n'est Sirius avait trahi le secret qu'il partageait avec Lily. D'autant que si celui de Lily pétait, le sien également. Sans le savoir, le rouge et or confirmait ainsi les dires de Zacharias.

« La voix vous trouve bien agité jeunes gens ! Et conseille à ses habitants de revenir à plus de civilité. N'oubliez pas que la voix sait tout ! Que la voix entend tout ! Aussitôt seize paires d'yeux fixèrent les cadres en bois que l'on retrouvait un peu partout dans le manoir.

"En découvrant le secret d'un des habitants qui est mon ex est dans le manoir des secrets. Severus gagne les 500 points de sa camarade Lily Evans. C'est tout pour le moment."

Savoureuse petite victoire pour le vert et argent. Quoi de mieux que de semer la discorde chez les rouge et or pour assurer une petite vengeance personnelle ?

Cependant, s'il avait laissé filé 500 points, Sirius était plus que disposé à récupérer les 250 et si en plus, il avait l'aval des autres habitants, le rouge et or aurait bien tort de s'en priver.

S'accaparant les épaules du vert et argent, Sirius s'appropria ses lèvres. Sa main droite glissa dans le dos de l'adolescent pour approfondir son baiser. Sirius en quémanda l'ouverture de sa langue et contre toute attente, il l'obtint. Les lèvres fines s'entrouvrirent et la langue de Sirius s'y glissa voluptueusement pour caresser sa jumelle douce et savoureuse. Pantelant après un baiser aussi foudroyant que bouleversant, nos deux protagonistes réalisèrent cependant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Quoi de mieux pour ravir les uns et éloigner les autres qu'un couple aux couleurs de l'amour.

À suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4 Ça tourne ! Au vinaigre

Je sens qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, vous allez me détester. Mais je dis ; rassurez-vous le lemon tant attendu figurera au menu du prochain chapitre. Et je trouve que c'est mieux amené comme ça. SuperCowcow, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je vais m'efforcé de continuer à embellir tes journées. Sirius x severus, je te rassure je m'embrouille moi-même parfois. Ah pour le trio, il va falloir attendre un peu. Notre duo est un peu en froid. Lamatadora, les embrouilles s'amplifient entre James et Sirius. Pas très fin non plus ce qu'il va faire. Ah jalousie quand tu nous tiens ! Valislucky. ^^ Merci à vous et bonne lecture.

Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 4 - Ça tourne ! ... Au vinaigre.

— Quand aura lieu le prochain rendez-vous ?

— Vendredi !

— Donc il me reste un peu moins d'une semaine pour faire face à une demande de plus en plus croissante. Ce petit écran est fabuleux et vous dites que les moldus ont plusieurs chaines. Signe de tête approbatif du directeur de l'école. Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant, Dumbledore.

— Je dois reconnaître que les gens en sont assez friands. J'ai moi-même surpris ma femme à visionner, comment vous dites déjà… à oui le direct. Lucius passe très bien à l'antenne. Vous ne trouvez pas ! Se plastronna Abraxas Malefoy.

— Je dirais qu'il a de qui tenir, admit Albus en flattant ostensiblement l'aristocrate.

— Mon temps est précieux et je suppose que le vôtre l'est également donc je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, affirma Lord Malefoy en prenant congé.

Dès la sortie de l'aristocrate, le vieux sorcier changea de pièce et s'installa derrière sa console.

Le buzzeur avait retenti plusieurs fois dans le confessionnal. En effet, les images montraient que deux candidats s'étaient succédé pour buzzer le secret de deux de leurs camarades.

« Ici la voix ! » Annonça-t-il en se connectant avec le manoir.

Décidément, il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Alors que certains vaquaient à leurs occupations après un début de matinée mouvementé, d'autres discutaient stratégies et secrets. Sirius Black et Severus Snape savouraient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner sous un soleil éclatant.

Dumbledore avait tout de suite pensé à la salle sur demande avant de démarrer son projet. Il avait découvert cette pièce lorsque l'envie d'un besoin pressant s'était fait sentir et depuis, il lui avait trouvé de nombreuses utilités comme dépôt de friandises par exemple. Momentanément inaccessible. Mais un énorme bocal juché sur sa console en contenait une bonne réserve et le vieux sorcier en piochait au fil de ses envies.

« Deux candidats ont déclenché l'alarme des secrets. La voix souhaite donc que les candidats se confrontent. James Potter et Severus Snap, veuillez vous rendre immédiatement au confessionnal. »

Interloqué, Severus posa le restant de son croissant à côté du bol chocolaté que lui avait préparé Sirius. Face à son camarade, Sirius put voir au travers de la baie vitrée le sourire narquois de James.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent dans la petite pièce que Severus avait découverte lors de sa première insomnie. James fit savoir à la voix qu'il pensait que le secret de son camarade était : « Je suis un mangemort ». Il confirma son buzz après que Severus se soit contenté de ricaner.

Qu'il était facile de manipuler les lions, songea l'adolescent.

« Bien la voix prend en compte votre proposition. La voix reviendra vers vous dans un moment. »

Après James et Severus. Ce fut au tour d'Emma Grinshaw et à nouveau James Potter d'être appelé. L'adolescent blêmit dès qu'il entendit son nom. La serdaigle le précéda au confessionnal.

— Je pense que le secret de James Potter est « mon ex est dans le manoir », affirma la jolie rousse dont le visage souriant exprimait une franche jovialité.

James se lança dans une explication oiseuse qui ne fit pas changer d'avis sa camarade qui confirma son buzz.

« Décision validée. La voix reviendra vers vous dans un moment. » Affirma la voix en enfournant une délicieuse sucrerie.

Le papier jaune brillant retrouva tout un tas de petits camarades.

La voix se déconnecta sans pour autant décoller de son fauteuil. La voix observait les réactions diverses après les buzz des candidats. La voix mâchonnait consciencieusement ses sucreries citronnées.

Sirius apostropha James lorsque celui-ci sortit du confessionnal.

— Pour quelle raison es-tu allé buzzer sans m'en parler ?

— Je vous signale qu'on est quatre dans l'affaire, signala Lily à James. Alors ta petite crise, tu la laisses de côté.

— Tais-toi H 24 ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, se récria la jeune femme vexée d'être rembarrée par son ex.

Sirius prit la précaution avant que la situation ne s'envenime de jeter un charme de silence sur leur dortoir au cas où un petit malin écouterait aux portes.

— Je sais de quoi je parle, James Potter reprit Lily. La vérité c'est que tu es jaloux.

— Il faudrait que tu penses à te renouveler H 24, ricana le rouge et or pour garder un semblant de contenance.

— Ah oui ! Et toi, il faudrait songer à rester stoïque quand Sirius et Severus s'embrassent. Si tu ne veux pas que l'on se pose des questions à ton sujet, monsieur je pique ma crise et je nie tout en bloc.

— On se calme. On ne va pas s'engueuler pour si peu.

— Pour si peu, Rem. Cet imbécile va nous faire perdre bêtement 200 points. Il est en train de nous ridiculiser.

— C'est toi qui es ridicule Sirius de t'afficher avec Snivellus.

— Allo ! S'étouffa l'adolescent piqué au vif. C'est une mission.

— Ouais à d'autres. Vous êtes en couple point barre, dégoisa l'adolescent. Je te signale que cet enfoiré nous a fait perdre 500 points. Je suis sûr que tu as bavé sur notre secret.

— T'es qu'un petit con, James Potter.

— Ça suffit vous deux !

Deux voix se firent entendre. Celle de Remus et de Lily qui voyaient les choses s'envenimer avec désolation.

— Ta gueule H 24. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui as commencé à en parler avant que l'on rentre ici, continua de s'énerver James.

— Prongs ! Tu sais très bien que Lily et Paddy n'y sont pour rien.

— Ah ouais ! Grommela le rouge et or mauvais. Alors, explique-moi comment Servillus a découvert notre secret. Personne ne pouvait entendre notre conversation.

— Je n'ai pas d'explication à te fournir. Mais tout ce que je vois c'est que vous vous disputez pour des broutilles.

— Qui vont encore nous couter 500 points puisqu'Emma a découvert mon secret.

— De toute façon, il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps, admit Lily.

— À qui la faute ! Rugit James en foudroyant Sirius du regard.

— Arrête, James. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Et quand bien même…

— Tu vois ! Il avoue, dit James en prenant Remus à partie. T'es amoureux de Sinellus. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

— Je n'avoue rien du tout, s'insurgea, Sirius. Arrête avec ça. C'est ridicule. Et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'aurais pas du buzzer Severus sans nous en parler. J'ai été franc avec toi, James. Crois ce que tu veux ! On n'a plus rien à se dire.

Severus disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu pour suivre les discussions houleuses des rouge et or. Ce petit stratagème n'était pas très orthodoxe, mais il pouvait se féliciter de la sincérité de Sirius à son égard. L'adolescent tenait visiblement à lui autant que lui tenait à Sirius. Après des années de mauvais échanges verbaux et magiques, Severus ne pouvait que douter de ce rapprochement. Il ne voulait pas être une fois de trop la risée de toute l'école. Par contre, ce qui suscitait son étonnement était la réaction emportée de James. Celle d'un amoureux éconduit à la vérité. N'entendre que les intonations des voix ne trompaient pas.

Les discussions de son dortoir n'avaient pas manqué de piquant non plus. Ce crétin d'Owen l'avait engueulé parce que son camarade avait dû se compromettre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Severus n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre, ni de lui faire remarquer que c'était grâce à lui si Serpentard totalisait 2750 points et qu'en à peine un jour il mettait la pâtée à ses orgueilleux lions.

« La voix désire que tous les habitants se rendent immédiatement dans le salon. »

« Oui, la voix », entendit Albus.

Au salon, les tensions entre les habitants étaient palpables et deux des quatre maisons étaient dissociées. Remus et Lily étaient assis côte à côte. Tout comme Sirius et Severus, mais à l'autre bout du salon. James se tenait également à l'écart de ses camarades de maison entre les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle.

« Comme vous le savez, deux de vos camarades ont déclenché l'alarme du confessionnal. En découvrant le secret d'un habitant… Albus marqua une pause pour entretenir le suspens… Allait-il s'autoriser une petite sucrerie ?

James était persuadé qu'il tenait les couilles de Servillus entre ses mains.

… Emma remporte 500 points en découvrant le secret que James partageait avec sa camarade. Serdaigle totalise ainsi la somme de 2500 points. En buzzant un mauvais intitulé, James n'a pas découvert le secret de Severus. James perd donc 200 points faisant passer ainsi son sablier dans le négatif. Jolie performance. Gryffindor totalise 1400 points et prend la dernière place du classement. Les premiers étant les Serpentard avec un total de 2500 points à égalité avec Serdaigle. Poufsouffle prend la troisième place avec un total de 2000 points. La voix félicite la dextérité des candidats. C'est tout pour le moment. »

Des applaudissements ponctuèrent l'intervention de la voix.

— Bravo les rouge et or ! Vous brillez par votre nullité. Même les Poufsouffle font mieux que vous, ricana Owen.

James fila, suivit de Remus et Lily. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi pavoiser. Ils s'étaient suffisamment couverts de ridicule sur ce coup là.

Sirius sortit se vider la tête en piquant une tête dans le plan d'eau. Il nagea vigoureusement dix bonnes minutes d'un puissant crawl en faisant des aller et retour. Plus calme, il sortit de l'eau et s'étendit sur le bord pour se sécher à la faveur des rayons.

— Tu devrais essayer de te réconcilier avec James, entendit Sirius. Vous n'avez jamais été fâché bien longtemps.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable Lily.

— Je sais Sirius et ce n'est pas moi qui te jetterais la pierre en appelant Severus par tous ces petits sobriquets dont vous l'affublez depuis la cinquième année.

— Année où notre animosité a pris un tournant décisif, admis Sirius mi-figue mi-raisin en songeant à l'insulte que Severus avait proférée à l'encontre de sa camarade.

— Tu sais Lily…

— Oui je sais, Sirius. Et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à m'en être rendu compte.

— Je lui parlerais, déclara Sirius en fermant les yeux pour retourner à sa petite séance bronzage.

— Tu devrais te méfier du soleil, Sirius.

— Allons ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est factice, Lily. Tu devrais faire comme moi.

— Tu as raison. Je vais me baigner. Mais pas sans crème.

Sirius émit un petit ricanement. Le bord de l'eau fut bientôt envahi par une partie des habitants.

La voix leur proposa des jeux aquatiques auxquels ne participèrent pas Severus et Théodore Flint. Severus argua qu'il détestait l'eau. Il récolta les quolibets de ses camarades qui lui opposèrent qu'il ne savait pas nager. Ce qui était vrai dans les deux cas. Théodore quant à lui avait la phobie de l'eau. Il expliqua aux habitants qu'il avait échappé de peu à la noyade. L'adolescent suivit tout comme Severus les exploits des baigneurs à l'ombre d'un saule.

À l'issue de ces épreuves aquatiques, les rouges et or remportèrent haut la main tous les challenges que proposa la voix. Les jaune et noir se classèrent deuxième, devant les bleu et bronze, les vert et argent finirent bon dernier. Amputé d'un membre de leur maison tout comme serdaigle, le trio ne montra pas grand talents. Owen et Terence n'étaient pas très sportifs et Dorothy fut sanctionnée deux par la voix pour tricherie.

Les lions retrouvèrent le sourire en récoltant 500 points et James et Sirius opérèrent une possible réconciliation. À la fin des épreuves, les deux adolescents se chamaillèrent gentiment dans l'eau en se faisant successivement boire la tasse. Tandis que Remus portait Lily sur ses épaules.

Emma, Susan et Harry Bones participèrent à célébrer la victoire des lions en éclaboussant tous ses membres copieusement.

La voix félicita les habitants du manoir pour leur esprit participatif. Les habitants prirent une collation grandement méritée en cette fin d'après-midi au soleil légèrement voilé.

Les vainqueurs accaparèrent la salle de bain. Le dos de Sirius ainsi que ses épaules et ses bras prirent une teinte écarlate. Ce qui fit éclater de rire Lily.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque la serviette entra en contact avec sa peau brulée.

— Je t'avais pourtant mis en garde.

— Tu aurais dû savoir que Sirius est le plus entêté de nous deux, déclara James en donnant une bourrade à son ami.

— Enfoiré ! Hurla Sirius. En jetant son camarade à l'eau.

Après quoi il s'y jeta lui-même et reprit leur jeu de se faire boire la tasse.

— S'il y a bien un point où vous égalez c'est en immaturité, constata Remus en se rhabillant.

Après s'être hurlé dessus comme deux ennemis, les deux adolescents se chamaillaient comme des enfants de cinq ans.

Sirius se rhabilla comme il put étant donné les brulures qu'il avait dans le dos. Après cette apaisante détente, les habitants dinèrent dans le calme. La voix leur réserva une petite surprise pour la soirée sur un thème futuriste comme le voulait l'émission. Les habitants découvrirent des tenues qu'ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de mettre. En uniforme la plupart du temps, leur tenue du weekend différait peu de celle de la semaine.

Lily, Emma, Susan, Ann et Daphnée optèrent pour des robes en lamé ultra moulantes. Maquillées et coiffées, elles n'avaient plus rien de sages étudiantes. Avec son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et sa carrure d'haltérophile, Dorothy jeta son dévolu sur une tenue plus appropriée.

Quant aux garçons, la majorité fit simple en adoptant jean et tee-shirt à l'exception de Théodore qui arrêta son choix sur un polo à manches longues. Severus suscita l'étonnement général en apparaissant en pantalon de cuir et tee-shirt blanc avec de grosses lèvres rouges sur la poitrine dévorant un coeur. Le tout ultra moulant. Le cœur de Sirius manqua plusieurs battements d'autant que la voix un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avait proposé au faux couple d'asseoir définitivement leur mission auprès des habitants en passant une nuit dans la love room. Ce que Sirius et Severus acceptèrent.

Sirius avait paru hésiter parce qu'il se réconciliait à peine avec James et que perdre l'amitié de son camarade était douloureux. Mais il avait accepté tout de même pour ne pas froisser Severus.

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il vit Severus habillé de la sorte, Sirius eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas emporter son vert et argent pour le consommer cru et dut attendre que la tension retombe. La soirée fut une réussite.

Sirius avait mis de côté les morsures du soleil. Il ôta difficilement son tee-shirt en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens ce qui amusa fortement Severus.

— Au lieu de ricaner, tu ferais mieux de m'aider, grogna Sirius.

Si les deux adolescents s'étaient embrassés naturellement au milieu de leurs comparses et à plusieurs reprises. Ça pouvait paraître paradoxal, mais Severus éprouvait dans cette intimité soudaine quelques difficultés à adopter un comportement naturel qu'il manifesta par une parole orale sèche.

— Tu te débrouilles très bien.

— Tu es fâché, Severus. Tu es fâché parce que j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps avec James qu'avec toi.

Sentant qu'il abordait un terrain glissant le vert et argent se déroba.

— Tout cela est parfaitement ridicule. Je n'aurais jamais dû me prêter à cette comédie grotesque. Toi, moi, ces fringues débiles et c'est quoi la suite du programme dans cet environnement froufroutant. Un laché de ballons rose bonbon. Tu peux m'expliquer parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester une…

Severus n'avait pas terminé de parler qu'il était déjà prêt à sortir. Il tourna la tête vers Sirius, le gris d'ordinaire insondable de ses yeux arborait les couleurs de la tristesse et de la désillusion.

Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un con. Il voulait Sirius. Oui, mais pas comme ça, autrement. Avec un peu plus d'intimité. Avec un peu moins de… tout ça. Le cœur soudain lourd Severus se sentit incapable de franchir cette porte.

À suivre...


	6. Chapitre 5 La finalité est âpre en bou

Comme promis, un lemon. d'autres suivront.^^

Lamatadora, je m'amuse autant que lui. ^^Valislucky, tu me fais rougir et du coup tu me mets la pression. Si la boîte de pandore s'ouvre, c'est à tes risques et périls. Mon délire est sans fin. Merci à toi. Sirius x severus, je dirais bien évidement des deux. ^^ C'est bien un délire, je confirme. Euh pas du tout H 24, c'est 24 heures sur 24. SuperCowcow, Jamesie est jaloux et possessif, je confirme comme dans midweek en fait. J'espère que mon lemon sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci à vous et bonne lecture.

Le prochain chapitre ne sera que pour Lundi ou dimanche dans le meilleur des cas. L'auteur prend un temps de repos.

Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 5 - La finalité est âpre en bouche.

La journée du samedi avait été riche en évènements. La nuit également. Précédés d'un chassé-croisé, certains candidats, profitant de lits vacants, s'étaient laissé aller à la confidence sur l'oreiller. Il n'était plus question de primauté de maison, mais d'affinités tout simplement.

La voix rythma ainsi le quotidien des habitants et les réveilla comme à l'accoutumée le mardi matin.

« Ce soir auront lieu comme prévu les nominations garçons. La voix ne peut donc que conseiller à tous les candidats de faire preuve de fair-play. »

Ce dernier point sembla ne pas recevoir l'approbation générale d'autant que certains candidats se sentaient lésés par rapport à d'autres. En à peine trois jours, les tensions étaient montées et les règlements de compte n'allaient pas tarder. Bien évidemment, les candidats ignoraient l'impact que pouvait avoir leur comportement à l'extérieur. Ils n'étaient pas sans savoir que la voix avait des yeux et des oreilles, mais surtout des yeux et que les moindres de leurs agissements étaient passés au peigne fin. Bien souvent dans le feu de l'action, ils occultaient les yeux de la voix au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci qui avaient dû renouveler par deux fois le contenu de son bocal. Bien évidemment, il n'était indiqué nulle part qu'une consommation excessive de douceurs citronnées nuisait gravement à vos facultés mentales. La voix consommait, la voix agissait, la voix exultait. Bref, la voix était la voix, saturée de glucose à outrance.

Lorsque la voix était revenue dans la soirée pour connaître les choix des habitants. Ceux de la grande salle, une fois leur repas terminé avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran derrière la table professorale. Minerva était la seule à trouver ce déploiement un peu excessif. Les autres professeurs suivaient avec attention comme les élèves de l'école les débuts de nos seize candidats.

Chacun passa à son tour au confessionnal. Le nom qui revint le plus souvent fut celui de Severus. Curieusement, il avait été cité par tous les Poufsouffle que l'on pouvait qualifier de neutres et qui semblaient avoir subitement développé une dent contre le Serpentard.

Était-ce son faux rapprochement avec un certain rouge et or qui avait soudainement endiablé nos blaireautins ? Ou bien la raison en était-elle toute autre ? La voix l'ignorait elle-même pour le moment. Il faut dire que la voix avait le cerveau embrumé par une consommation excessive de petits bonbons jaunes au papier doré.

Il était certain que nos jaunes et noirs avaient décidé de consommer leur premier serpent. Les vipères constituaient un met très apprécié par l'animal emblématique de la maison de nos candidats.

Ce petit aparté étant clos. La nomination de l'adolescent était-elle suffisante pour éloigner définitivement ce dernier ? Dans tous les cas, les votes des Poufsouffles avaient de quoi susciter l'interrogation des élèves de la grande salle.

Les seconds à faire connaître le nom des nominés de la semaine furent les Serdaigle. Et une fois encore le maitre mot du confessionnal fut Severus Snape. Nos bleus et bronze avaient-ils subi une quelconque pression, où était-ce l'inverse qui s'était produit ?

L'interrogation demeurait sur les visages rivés par delà la table professorale.

Les Serpentard fidèles à eux même arrêtèrent leur choix sur les lions. Ils nominèrent successivement Sirius Black et James Potter. À l'exception de Severus dont le choix s'était porté sur un inoffensif Poufsouffle, Andrew Smith. L'adolescent interrogé sur le pourquoi avait tout simplement argué avec un grand détachement que lui ou un autre, il fallait bien nominer quelqu'un.

Enfin, les rouge et or, plus stratégiques, nominèrent à l'unanimité Owen Jones. Mettre le trio sur la sellette leur semblait de bon augure d'autant qu'en étant en couple avec un des leurs il le ralliait à leur cause en dissociant le groupe.

Chaque candidat ayant exprimé son souhait au confessionnal, la voix fit savoir que les candidats retenus étaient Severus Snape et Owen Jones. Les deux Serpentard allaient être les premiers à être confrontés au sas et par là même aux votes des élèves.

La soirée s'en trouva perturbée. Sirius resta sombre une grande partie de la soirée. Et pour la première fois depuis leurs entrées, chacun regagna directement ses pénates au grand désespoir de la voix qui pour combler son manque fit une overdose de glucose. Et c'est pris d'un delirium tremens que notre vieux sorcier regagna tant bien que mal les siennes.

Sa nuit fut peuplée de gigantesques bonbons jaunes aux bouches béantes, aux dents acérées et tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir qui le pourchassaient en l'abreuvant de « Mangez-moi ! » Impérieux et despotique.

L'étrange tableau se termina par un bain de sang, nos tyranniques bonbons jaunes n'ayant fait qu'une bouchée du directeur de l'école, et par un sorcier qui au réveil se couvrit de patchs de la tête au pied pour se délivrer de cette addiction citronné.

La nuit de certains habitants ne fut pas moins agitée dans un tout autre registre.

— Il est hors de question que tu partes à la fin de la semaine.

— Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ma cote de popularité ne rivalise pas exactement avec la tienne.

— On dirait que ça t'arrange, résuma Sirius pour faire court.

Alors que le rouge et or avait chéri précieusement le moment tant attendu de faire sien son vert et argent avec l'intention de l'apprécier à la hauteur d'un fabuleux cadeau en commençant par s'extasier de l'emballage, il consomma plutôt une soupe à la grimace. Et même si son camarade n'avait pas quitté la pièce la magie des lieux avait perdu en saveur. Ils discutèrent d'eux, de leur passé révolu d'ennemis attitrés, mais beaucoup moins de leur avenir commun ou non.

Le céleste astre revêtait pourtant des allures de romantisme en éclaboussant de toute sa splendeur ses reflets argentés à la surface de l'eau. Mais pour le moment, Sirius Black n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. À l'inverse d'un habitant qui se préparait à vivre une nuit plus que mouvementée.

— Tu m'exaspères, Sirius. Tu connais parfaitement les raisons de mon hésitation.

— Je qualifierai plus volontiers ton hésitation de refus.

— Libre à toi.

— Donc, ça ne te pèserait pas de sortir sans que toi et moi…

Severus émit un fort soupir exacerbé. Il ne souhaitait pas dans l'immédiat accéder au désir de l'adolescent même si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'en était d'ailleurs expliqué. Mais rallier précisément ce rouge et or à sa cause signifiait développer des trésors de patience. Et des trésors de patience, il n'en possédait pas vraiment, il n'avait en sa possession que ses hormones d'adolescent bousculé que le rouge et or s'évertuait de mettre à mal.

Les doigts de Sirius couraient sur Severus comme autant de petites caresses divines et assassines qui soumettaient son corps à une véritable torture. L'adolescent découvrit le pouvoir qu'il avait et il en usa et en abusa. Severus céda une première fois en libérant sa jouissance sous l'habile ballet.

Profitant de son abandon, Sirius positionna son visage au dessus du vert et argent pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses paumes doucement positionnées de part en part du cou pâle et gracile. L'adolescent délivra un baiser tendre tout en savourant la douceur des lèvres. Il n'en sollicita pas pour le moment l'ouverture préférant se perdre dans cette douce texture. Un gémissement s'éleva de cette enivrante étreinte.

Plus téméraire, notre jeune premier aventureux en approfondissant son baiser explora le torse de l'adolescent en insinuant délicatement ses doigts dans l'échancrure de la chemise que portait Severus.

— Tu es magnifique ! Murmura Sirius en manipulant habilement les grains de chair tendre à la pulpe de ses doigts.

Un souffle rauque et altéré ponctua la gestuelle de ses mains. D'halètements en gémissements le vert et argent était ballotté. Alangui de désir sur le sol verdoyant à l'ombre d'un saule argenté, Severus basculait lentement vers les délices de l'amour.

Sirius entreprit de déboutonner les boutons de la chemise pour dénuder le torse glabre que quelques doigts suppliciaient. L'ouverture obtenue, ses lèvres savourèrent un à un les grains de chair durcis par ses caresses. Maculé de son abandon, son sexe tressauta, impatient et prisonnier de ses différentes textures. Sirius le libéra et savoura ses mille saveurs. Severus n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé à la faveur de ses mains habiles. Son cœur cognait furieusement dans chaque fibre de son être. Les lèvres tendres et aimantes de Sirius sur son sexe avaient un gout d'infinis paradis aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Sa main se mêla instinctivement aux longues boucles brunes pour approfondir la caresse. Severus se confondit en plaintes longues et successives. Comment ne pas succomber à ce délicat toucher effleurant généreusement sa chair palpitante ?

Ces premiers émois faisaient chavirer son cœur. Sirius ne cessait de tourmenter ses lèvres, sa bouche écrasant avec volupté les lèvres rougies. Cédant à son désir comme à celui de Severus, Sirius délaissa le sexe bandé pour oser une caresse sur l'intimité finement ourlée. Pour parer un éventuel inconfort et ayant ressenti la tension ainsi suscitée, l'adolescent s'appliqua à s'approprier cette intimité tout en délicatesse. Et lorsqu'il jugea le moment opportun, il se glissa lentement pour chérir ses trésors d'une valse lente, voluptueuse et profonde faisant frémir l'être aimé.

Sirius reprit ses lèvres avec gourmandise qu'il taquina de la pointe de sa langue. Son corps se mouvait tout contre celui de Severus. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres mêlant sa saveur à celle de Sirius. Son corps battait à tout rompre dans cet océan de libertinage licencieux et luxurieux auquel ils accordèrent leur jouissance. Sirius se retira doucement, mais garda le corps pantelant contre le sien chérissant avec plénitude sa présence.

Lorsque Sirius se résolut à rejoindre son dortoir, un masque de gravité l'accueillit.

— Où étais-tu passé ? L'apostropha vertement James.

Peinant à sortir des brumes postorgasmiques, Sirius ne vit pas d'emblée Mme Pomfresh auprès de son camarade.

— Remus est malade ? S'étonna même l'adolescent.

— Malgré la potion qu'il a bue pour dormir, Remus a dû subir une transformation. Lucius était avec lui. Il l'a blessé. Pas intentionnellement, mais il l'a blessé quand même.

Sirius pouvait entendre les sanglots plaintifs de son camarade. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il pleurait. Certes, il avait blessé Malefoy, mais de là à en pleurer, Sirius comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Et surtout, quelle était la raison de la présence de Lucius aux côtés de Remus alors que ce dernier dormait ?

— Et Malefoy dans tout ça ?

Pour James, ce fut la gaffe de trop. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là de la tenue débraillée, de la chevelure emmêlée, des lèvres rougies et du pétillant des yeux orageux.

— Baiser ou réfléchir mon gars, va falloir choisir ! Mais c'est visiblement ce que tu as fait. Ça ne te réussit pas de fourrer ta queue. À moins que ce soit lui qui te baise, affirma James donnant volontairement un double sens à sa phrase.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui balança son poing. Et James se rua sur lui. Les deux adolescents roulèrent sur l'épaisse moquette sous l'œil effaré de Lily et de l'infirmière.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour les séparer ? S'écria la jeune femme en faisant comprendre à Pompom que sans baguette, elle ne voulait pas prendre un coup de poing perdu.

L'infirmière plongea aussitôt la main dans la poche de sa blouse et l'instant d'après les silhouettes se figèrent.

— Ils sont au moins calmés pour le moment, dit-elle en soupirant. Ne bougez pas de là, je vais chercher de la potion calmante pour ses deux lascars. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez, je crois bien que j'ai raté quelque chose.

Les sanglots de Remus s'étaient apaisés et l'adolescent dormait à présent profondément.

0°0o0°0

— Expliquez-moi ce qu'un loup-garou fait dans cette école Dumbledore !

— Ses études, je suppose.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Cette chose est dangereuse. Dois-je vous rappeler que mon fils est en soins intensifs à Ste Mangouste ? Ça va vous couter cher Dumbledore. Très cher. Et vous allez me virer ces deux olibrius. S'ils n'avaient pas été là à se battre. Lucius n'aurait pas eu à intervenir.

— C'est comme vous voulez, mais vous pouvez dire adieu à votre chaine.

— Pour deux crétins qui s'embrassent. Vous plaisantez, Dumbledore. De toute façon, j'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc.

— Vous avez la semaine pour réfléchir.

— Et vous, vous avez une heure pour me les virer de l'école. Ce sont eux qui sont responsables de l'état de mon fils. Eux et cette créature sanguinaire qui n'a sa place dans aucune une école.

Deux jours plus tard, Lucius Malfefoy était sur pied. Le préfet en chef s'était rétabli rapidement. Ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles fort heureusement. Remus s'en voulait suffisamment d'avoir blessé son petit ami.

À ce propos, Lucius avait eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre son loup de revenir sur sa décision de rompre. Il avait eu également à convaincre son père de ne pas virer James et Sirius. En revanche, il ne voyait pas comment le faire revenir sur sa décision concernant Remus. Lucius s'était longuement entretenu avec le directeur de l'école et pour ce dernier le mieux à faire était d'avouer la vérité à son père.

Remus et Lucius se tenaient donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Un terrain neutre était mieux pour tout le monde.

Lucius était mal à l'aise. Sous le coup de la colère, il avait été sur le point d'annoncer le nom de son petit ami à son père, mais là Remus était avec lui. Et du coup, ça l'intimidait fortement.

— Vous n'avez pas encore mis à la porte cette infâme créature.

L'insulte fit sortir Lucius de ses gonds, pour l'aristocrate il n'y avait pas plus douce et meilleure personne. L'adolescent était la bonté incarnée.

— C'est vous l'infâme créature.

— Osez répétez ce que vous venez d'insinuer, jeune homme.

— Veuillez excuser mon impertinence.

Remus ne se sentit pas à sa place. Le jeune homme ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir rétablir la vérité. Peut-être avait-il même honte de lui. Il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une discorde entre Lucius et son père.

— Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Monsieur Malefoy, une créature comme moi n'a rien à faire ici. Je suis un danger permanent pour les autres. Je vais préparer mes affaires, concéda Remus en se levant.

Deux voix se couvrirent mutuellement.

La première enjoignait l'adolescent à se rasseoir rappelant au passage que sa place était dans cette école au même titre que ses camarades.

La deuxième était celle du préfet en chef qui avouait ses sentiments pour l'adolescent devant son père. Ce dernier ne resta coi pas bien longtemps.

— Insinuerez-vous que c'est avec cette…ce… que…

— Oui, c'est avec lui que j'ai couché. Et il a un nom. Il s'appelle Remus. Je l'aime quoique vous en disiez. Quoi que vous en pensiez. Ça m'est égal père. J'aime ce garçon que vous soyez d'accord ou non.

Abraxas suffoquait des horreurs entachant son nom, entachant l'honneur et la respectabilité des Malefoy. Il en oublia de gifler son fils. Il l'en oublia tout simplement. Il sortit aussi placidement qu'un fantôme transparent et livide.

Remus était désolé pour son petit ami.

— Pour apaiser les consciences, je propose que vous restiez parmi nous.

Remus approuva la décision de son directeur.

— Ce n'est pas juste, protesta Lucius.

— Ce qui le serait encore moins, c'est que votre père use de son influence pour renvoyer définitivement Remus.

0°0o0°0

Le regard en chien de faïence des deux rouge et or ne laissait rien présager de bon. Ils étaient dans l'attente de nouvelles concernant leur ami qui avait quitté le manoir faisant suite à une demande de la voix. Avec Lily, ils étaient les seuls à montrer de l'inquiétude quant à un possible renvoi de leur camarade.

Remus était le ciment des maraudeurs, la figure de proue du clan. Celui qui réconciliait, consolait, remontait, qui de l'un ou de l'autre s'attirait ou suscitait les ennuis.

Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir sans sombrer dans le marasme le plus total surtout s'ils se sentaient en partie responsables du départ de leur camarade ?

James montra les crocs en premier. L'adolescent avait la rancune tenace et il avait le sentiment d'avoir été berné. Leur confiance mutuelle s'étiolait aussi sûrement que Sirius avait baisé avec Snape. Il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne ? Parce que si Sirius avait été trop occupé pour se soucier du mal-être de leur ami commun, il ne valait pas mieux que lui. Et c'était à un vert et argent que Remus devait son salut. James se sentait petit et misérable. Le clan des maraudeurs courait à sa perte ce qui ne pouvait que réjouir les autres habitants.

À suivre...


	7. Chapitre 6 Amour Secret

En retard, je suis en retard, dirait le lapin blanc d'Alice. Occupée, je suis très occupée, je dirais. Car rentrée rime avec reprise d'activités.

Je ne vous ai pas oublié pour autant. Et soit dit en passant vous ne perdez pas au change vu la longueur et le contenu du chapitre. ^^

Mais je dis ça, j'dis rien.

Si un grand merci à Lamatadora, Candychan, Valislucky, Sirius x severus, SuperCowcow et Meylhana sans qui ce délire ne perdurerait pas.

Je dédis ce chapitre haut en amour à toutes celles et à tous ceux que la grisaille du temps et celle du cœur malmènent en ensoleillant cette fin de semaine.

Bonne lecture.

Eladora.

Ah ! J'oubliais le titre de mon chapitre a été inspiré par le feuilleton amour secret de secret story 6 et les paroles qui sont d'Hélène Rollès. Le tout est assez désopilant.

Amour secret, obligés de se cacher  
Amour secret, toujours dissimulé  
Amour secret, pas le droit de le dire  
Amour secret, condamnés à mentir  
Quand on voudrait  
Crier au monde entier  
Son bonheur et sa joie  
De s'aimer si fort que ça  
Mais toi et moi  
N'en n'avons pas encore le droit...

Et ce ne sont pas Sirius, Severus et James qui diront le contraire. ^^

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 6 – Amour secret, obligés de se cacher.

Abraxas parti, Remus tomba dans les bras de son préfet en chef. Au moins pour vérifier qu'il n'en manquait pas un morceau. Il se sentait suffisamment mal et désolé d'avoir ouvert sa gueule sur son petit ami. Il avait occulté les recommandations de Pompom et dans les bras de Lucius, il avait oublié combien il pouvait être dangereux. Le vert et argent n'attendit pas d'être dans sa chambre pour rassurer son loup. Il plaqua Remus contre le mur d'un couloir pour l'embrasser. C'était sa façon d'excuser les invectives de son père. L'embrasser à pleine bouche pour lui faire savoir combien il l'aimait malgré, comme Remus le faisait remarquer, ses petits problèmes de fourrure.

Ce baiser passionné réveilla les ardeurs de chacun. La langue de Lucius tourmentait sa jumelle tantôt avec grâce tantôt avec fougue, mais toujours en approfondissant davantage son baiser rendant notre loup incandescent. Son érection déjà conséquente s'amplifia battant au rythme de celle de Lucius qui la frottait assidument contre la sienne. Remus gémit longuement soumis à cette tourmente. Lucius aurait été capable de le prendre là à la hussarde pour lui faire savoir combien il l'aimait.

Aussi, dans un sursaut de lucidité, il entraina son loup jusque dans sa chambre. Et là, ils s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements. Ils volèrent un à un au travers de la pièce et lorsqu'ils furent complètement nus, Lucius reprit les lèvres chahutées pour les mordiller, les suçoter. Il voulait entendre son loup fondre et gémir de plaisir sous la voracité de ses baisers qu'il délivra sur sa bouche d'abord puis sur les grains rosés et tendres qu'il rendit aussi dur que la pierre. L'haleine saccadée de son loup chatouillait avec alternance sa peau nue.

Lucius le plaqua contre le mur dans un bruit mat. L'érection aussi dressée qu'un haut mât maintenu de ses haubans, il souleva son loup par les hanches et d'un unique, mais prompt coup de reins, il s'enfonça avec fièvre dans les moiteurs vénérées. Lucius s'appliqua à en chérir les tréfonds en les malmenant avec ferveur et habileté tandis que sa bouche tourmentait à nouveau les grains durcis. Le dos de Remus martelait le mur à chacun des coups de reins. Ses yeux brulaient de désir et son sexe battait douloureusement entre leurs deux corps déposant tantôt sur son abdomen tantôt sur celui de Lucius des perles de luxures transparentes.

— Caresse-toi mon loup ! L'invita ce dernier.

Pour Remus, c'était plus un soulagement qu'une contrainte. Son corps était un véritable brasier et du feu coulait dans ses veines. Ses doigts enveloppant la longueur de son sexe, il entama une valse à la hauteur de son ardeur. Son sperme jaillit telle de la lave d'un cratère maculant de substance laiteuse son torse. La reddition de son étroit fourreau enroba étroitement et successivement le membre bandé de Lucius. Le préfet en chef céda à cet ordre intime et dans une suite de sons rauques à demi étouffés par la morsure qu'il infligeait à l'épaule de son loup, il expulsa sa semence. Il emporta son loup sur son lit où après une étreinte aussi brève que chaleureuse, il dévora le sexe maculé et chaud puis présenta une croupe insatiable à son loup. Repus, nos deux fougueux amants s'alanguirent, étroitement enlacés alors que deux autres s'apprêtaient à s'aimer

0°0o0°0

Curieusement, Severus s'en voulait d'être à l'origine de cette nouvelle discorde. S'il avait ourdi une petite vengeance lors de la première mésentente. Il n'en allait pas de même pour celle-ci.

Mais, il est des raisons que la raison ignore, seul le cœur les discerne. Et le cœur de notre vert et argent était bien éprouvé pour le moment. Il avait cédé aux avances de Sirius Black. Enfin, ce sont ces fichues hormones qui étaient en cause.

Il aurait pu les honnir à jamais. Mais de cette faiblesse, notre adolescent ne pouvait que se féliciter. Cet instant partagé resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Même s'il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur leur relation naissante.

Quel étudiant normalement constitué ne souhaitait pas voir son nom associé à celui du beau et charismatique rouge et or. Sûrement pas lui, bien que selon lui, il n'entrait pas dans le critère précité. Sa silhouette dégingandée saturée de parchemins, de fioles et de livres, son air revêche et méprisant n'avaient pas joué en sa faveur.

Il était le vilain sorcier de l'école, l'être malfaisant et laid. Celui que l'on chahutait pour son bon plaisir. Il avait haï le rouge et or possédant tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. Mais sous cette jalousie déplacée se dissimulait une profonde admiration. Severus comme ses comparses était loin d'être insensible à ses charmes.

La belle et la bête. Voilà le sentiment que lui inspirait leur couple.

— Peut-on savoir ce que cache cet air sombre ? Le questionna Sirius en effleurant de la pulpe de son index la pommette pâle.

— Je représente quoi exactement pour toi ? Une distraction ? Un passetemps ? Les deux ! Enfin, regarde-toi et regarde-moi ! Tu ne vois pas une différence ?

Sans ôter son doigt de la joue fraiche, le rouge et or sourit. Pas d'un sourire amical, mais d'un sourire aimant et doux.

— Tu as si peu confiance en toi que tu ne vois pas ta vraie valeur, Severus. La beauté est très subjective. Elle a cours que celui que l'on veut bien lui accorder. Elle est surfaite et éphémère et absolument pas représentative de ce que l'on est intrinsèquement. Tu n'aurais pas plus de valeur à mes yeux si tu avais les traits d'un dieu grec. J'aime ton nez exagérément bourbonien, j'aime ton regard profondément noir et insondable, j'aime tes lèvres fines et ton teint pâle. J'aime voir ton visage s'éclairer quand tu souris et tes yeux si noirs invoquer la chaleur d'un feu.

— Peut-être, mais…

Pour toute réponse, Sirius couvrit de sa bouche les lèvres finement ourlées à la texture veloutée. Sa bouche pleine et rieuse joua de ses charmes pour faire fondre sa comparse.

Une main distraite glissait déjà vers ses trésors cachés pour dégrafer habilement un bouton de pantalon. Elle s'insinua sous le caleçon pour éveiller le membre endormi. Severus écarta machinalement ses jambes fascinées par le pouvoir que Sirius exerçait sur lui.

— Soulève tes fesses ! Murmura l'adolescent à son oreille.

Le cœur débordant d'incertitudes et d'émois vifs et pétillants, Severus obtempéra. Pantalon et sous-vêtements glissèrent sur ses jambes affreusement maigres. Il n'en avait cure. Seule comptait cette beauté que Sirius faisait éclore. Les doigts de Sirius chérirent habilement la chair fébrile de son sexe.

Alors que d'un baiser ravageur la langue de Sirius ravissait sa jumelle faisant naitre un premier gémissement, un doigt audacieux s'aventura derrière son sexe bandé. Intimidé par ce geste par trop intime, Severus ne put s'éviter de se raidir. Mais sous les encouragements de son rouge et or, l'adolescent laissa l'index fébrile conquérir promptement l'étroit fourreau. Les pommettes rendues rosées par cette audacieuse caresse, notre vert et argent se confondit en soupirs et halètements.

Désireux que Sirius le fasse sien au plus vite, pour plaider sa cause, l'adolescent ancra l'embrasement de ses orbes noirs au gris étincelant de ses comparses.

Ses exigences au paroxysme, Sirius acquiesça aux suppliques muettes et enfiévrées en attirant à lui son vert et argent. Severus noua ses jambes dans le dos de l'adolescent après s'être allongé sur le dos. Il désirait ardemment sentir le sexe de Sirius palpiter en lui. Il l'accueillit avec empressement en allant à sa rencontre. Cette sensation le rendait fou de désir en sollicitant chaque fibre de son être.

Severus se laissa porté et emporté par les régals que Sirius rythmait de son bassin.

Au cœur de ce havre béni, la magnificence de Severus explosait dans ses reins, dans son cœur, dans ses veines, en son sang. Un cri ultime monta de sa gorge et son dos s'arqua ployant par la virulence de son orgasme. Ce sexe palpitant d'un désir non assouvi en ses moiteurs enfiévrées brûla ses dernières forces. Plein de cette liqueur épaisse et noble, Severus se réfugia dans les bras tendres et aimants.

L'ombre du saule argenté abrita leur somme comme elle avait abrité leurs ébats avec discrétion et calme assuré. Severus céda au sommeil tendrement lové dans les bras de son rouge et or jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie en rompe la sérénité. Nos tourtereaux émergèrent rapidement sans pour autant se désolidariser l'un de l'autre.

Sirius entrelaça tendrement ses doigts à ceux de Severus pour se donner du courage. Les nouvelles de Remus tardaient et l'adolescent espérait que cette sonnerie intempestive lui en apporte.

Au fait de son fonctionnement, le téléphone fut décroché et un des habitants prononça son nom.

Si pour Severus donner le change s'était avéré un franc succès alors que des sentiments n'étaient pas encore véritablement nés. Pour notre vert et argent tout nouvellement amoureux faire montre, en public, de sentiments véritables s'avérerait mission impossible.

Severus en prit conscience dès lors qu'ils approchèrent main dans la main et du téléphone et des autres habitants. Mal à l'aise, sous le regard inquisiteur que porta James à leur étreinte, Severus ôta promptement ses doigts.

« Ici la voix ! Entendit Sirius. La voix sait que tu t'inquiètes de l'absence de ton camarade Remus Lupin. Sache que la voix a dû prendre une décision qui la peine énormément. Ton camarade ne reviendra pas. Mais il a tenu personnellement à te fournir une explication. Sache qu'un mot de sa main t'attend au confessionnal. La voix te laisse le privilège d'annoncer le départ définitif de ton camarade aux autres habitants du manoir. C'est tout pour le moment. »

Affectés par l'annonce de la voix, les yeux de Sirius brillèrent d'un voile de tristesse. Il reposa le combiné sur son socle et avant d'annoncer aux autres habitants le départ définitif de Remus, le rouge et or chercha un réconfort visuel qu'il n'obtint pas.

Déçu par l'indifférence soudaine de Severus, l'adolescent prit la direction du confessionnal. James qui l'avait suivi le foudroya du regard.

— C'est de ta faute ! L'apostropha-t-il avec véhémence. Si tu avais été là, Remus n'aurait blessé personne. Mais monsieur était en mission et la mission de monsieur passe avant l'amitié de ses camarades.

— Arrête tes conneries deux secondes James ! OK j'ai merdé et je suis le premier à en souffrir. Mais ne cherche pas s'il te plait à me culpabiliser davantage. Et assume pour une fois ta part de responsabilité. Tu n'étais pas plus présent que moi lorsque c'est arrivé. Tu as mis simplement moins de temps à les rejoindre.

L'adolescent mis à son tour sur le banc des accusés vit rouge. Mais avant qu'il ne se dévoile, il poussa son camarade dans ses retranchements.

— Peux-tu me jurer qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une mission entre Snape et toi ?

— Comment faut-il que je te l'explique.

Sirius avait parlé de mission au lieu d'un secret commun, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait qu'il devait berner les habitants et cacher sa relation à James.

— Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Sirius ! Les autres gobent ce qu'ils veulent, mais je sais que vous avez couché ensemble dans la « love room ». Toi et ton endive de Snape ...

— On n'a pas couchés ensemble, S'énerva Sirius.

— Ce n'est pas le problème !

— Le problème c'est que tu n'arrives pas à t'ôter de la tête qu'il ne s'agit que d'une mission et que Severus et moi ne sommes pas en couple… Sirius hésita un instant, ce n'était pas vraiment le chemin de la réconciliation qu'il empruntait, mais celui de la discorde. Mais le comportement puéril de James l'irritait au plus haut point. Et c'est ce que Sirius retint... Lily a raison sur un point. Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse arrogant, James Potter, affirma Sirius blessé par les paroles désobligeantes à l'égard de son petit ami. Froissé, Sirius poussa la porte en verre et s'assit le dos bien raide.

« La voix sait que le départ de Remus et la nomination de ton camarade te pèsent énormément. Pour 500 points, la voix te propose l'opportunité de sauver ton camarade. Mais attention, cette décision ne sera pas sans conséquence, car si la voix te propose de sauver ton camarade, la voix nominera en contrepartie un candidat de son choix. Il s'agit de James. La voix te propose donc pour 500 points d'écarter Severus de tout danger en nominant James à sa place. La voix te donne une minute pour prendre une décision, le temps que tu prennes connaissance de la lettre de Remus. »

La proposition ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal alors qu'il venait tout juste de se prendre la tête avec James. Il était pourtant inconcevable pour Sirius de mettre James dans le sas. Et ça ne remettait absolument pas en cause les sentiments que l'adolescent avait envers Severus même si un sentiment de trahison perçait son cœur. Mais si ce quelque chose était ignoré de la personne, trahison, il n'y avait pas.

Sirius déplia la lettre

« Cher Paddy,

Je sais que mon absence sera difficile pour James et toi, mais sache que c'est mieux ainsi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de blesser un autre élève par ma faute. Si j'avais écouté Pompom au lieu de suivre mon cœur, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Quant à la présence de Lucius au manoir, elle n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Lucius et moi avons une relation depuis quelques mois. J'aurais dû vous en parler, mais les choses se sont déroulées ainsi. Prenez ça comme une faiblesse de ma part et non l'intention de vous trahir. Embrasse James pour moi ! Ça me désole de vous voir vous déchirer. James est malheureux et je pense que toi aussi.

Remus.

PS : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Severus.

Sirius était un peu sous le choc de la révélation de son camarade. Remus et Lucius. L'élève sans doute le plus méprisable, le plus vil et le plus hautain que l'école n'est jamais compté. Comment Remus avait-il pu tomber sous le charme de ce glaçon peroxydé ? Et surtout, quelles raisons avaient poussé le préfet en chef à accorder ses faveurs à un rouge et or, maraudeur et loup-garou de surcroit ?

Peut-être les mêmes qui avaient conduit Severus et sa pomme dans les bras l'un de l'autre, songea l'adolescent accommodant.

Si on lui avait soufflé à l'oreille que le vert et argent ferait un jour battre son cœur, il aurait ricané au nez de la personne.

Si Sirius avait hésité quant à prendre en compte l'offre de la voix, l'adolescent savait quel était son choix.

"La voix comprend ton trouble, Sirius. Mais la voix a besoin de connaître ta décision.

— Je ne souhaite pas changer quoi que ce soit aux nominations.

'Tu refuses donc la proposition de la voix qui te proposait pour 500 points de nominer James à la place de Severus.'

— Oui.

Severus était parti trainé du côté des Poufsouffle pour épier son camarade qu'il avait nominé. Severus ne s'en était pas caché. Et en effet, quoi de mieux pour amener quelqu'un à se dévoiler de lui faire croire qu'il est en danger ?

En laissant trainer ses petites oreilles pointues et velues, Severus apprit également que le Poufsouflle qui était à l'origine de sa nomination avait convaincu ses camarades de donner son nom en faisant courir une fausse rumeur sur son dos. Rumeur qu'il allait retourner contre lui.

Dans l'après-midi, la voix invita tous les habitants à se rendre dehors. Cet intermède allait permettre à Severus de s'aérer l'esprit. La voix leur proposa un match de Quidditch.

Parce qu'il était aussi malhabile sur un balai que James Potter était compétent, Severus se résigna à observer ses camarades bien que l'envie de participer au match le taraudait.

Le jeu dura un peu plus d'une heure et l'équipe des rouge et or composée de Serdaigle et de Poufssouffle était en perdition. Le capitaine de l'autre équipe, Dorothy Summerby donna du fil à retordre à ses adversaires. Son tir apparenté à un boulet de canon terrorisa le gardien de l'équipe adverse. Et si James n'avait pas attrapé le vif d'or, ils auraient pu dire adieu à leur victoire.

Parce qu'ils avaient sué sang et eau pour arracher cette fameuse victoire, Sirius et James tombèrent, à son issu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et comme deux gosses heureux, ils laissèrent libres cours à leur fantaisie au milieu des flots. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau, Severus resta une fois de plus sur la touche en regardant Sirius et Potter barboter.

Parce qu'il avait trouvé un air boudeur à son vert et argent demeuré sur la berge, l'adolescent dégoulinant d'eau planta un magnifique baiser sur la bouche du dit boudeur. Parce que Severus encore rageur de ses découvertes, esquiva le baiser, Sirius décocha sur son derrière une petite tape affectueuse.

Parce qu'il enviait la complicité qui liait irrémédiablement Sirius à James. Parce qu'il était irrité par la rumeur que cet abruti d'Andrew Smith faisait courir sur son dos. Parce qu'il n'était pas très effusions, parce qu'il détestait l'étalage qu'en faisaient les rouge et or, et enfin et surtout parce qu'il avait le sentiment d'être trahi, l'adolescent craqua.

— **Si tu me mets encore une fois la main aux fesses Black. Je t'expédie aux royaumes des morts** !

Si cette phrase avait de quoi réjouir James Potter, peut-être allait-elle semer à nouveau le doute dans l'esprit des autres habitants. Querelle d'amoureux ? Ou sincère dégoût ? Toujours est-il qu'elle refroidit Sirius.

Pris entre les états d'âme de James et la soudaine froideur de Severus, l'adolescent avait hâte de voir se terminer la semaine. Il sauva néanmoins la mise, où du moins l'espérait-il en attrapant l'insolent personnage par la nuque pour lui plaquer un énorme baiser sur la bouche. Sentant la résistance de Severus, Sirius se rapprocha davantage et sa bouche écrasée sur celle du vert et argent en imposa l'ouverture. Le baiser se fit plus impérieux puis plus profond et enfin plus sensuel.

Si l'adolescent était blessé par la désinvolture de Severus à son égard, il ne souhaitait pas voir les choses s'envenimer davantage. Malgré tout, Severus y trouva du plaisir puisqu'il y répondit favorablement. À bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Si les habitants n'avaient plus aucun doute, c'était bien sur l'irascibilité du vert et argent. Mais manifestement avec Sirius, il avait trouvé à qui parler. Si ce dernier avait fait bonne figure devant ses camarades, dans l'intimité Sirius exprima clairement son mécontentement.

— J'aimerais savoir ce qui te rend aussi hargneux ?

— Peut-être que je n'aime pas tout simplement les effusions.

Il y avait dans la voix et dans les yeux de Severus une froideur incommensurable qui glaça le rouge et or.

— Si tu me disais précisément ce qui ne va pas. Tu me repousses deux fois aujourd'hui.

— Je viens de te le dire.

— Trouve autre chose, Severus, ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'embrasse devant les autres, ni la dernière.

Parce qu'il bouillait intérieurement et que Sirius arrivait à conserver son calme malgré tout. Parce qu'il vivait la décision du rouge et or comme une trahison, mais qu'en aucun cas il ne pouvait lui dire sans se dévoiler ouvertement , Severus se déroba à l'interrogatoire.

— Et tu penses préserver notre secret en agissant de la sorte ?

— Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton secret. Franchement, je m'en balance et si tu veux savoir, je n'ai qu'un souhait, c'est de partir d'ici vendredi.

Pour le coup, lorsque tout le monde vit revenir le vert et argent furieux, la pensée qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une querelle d'amoureux trotta dans toutes les têtes.

Lorsque le buzzer retentit, les habitants étaient déjà passés à autre chose. Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise d'entendre après confrontation que ce pour quoi certains avaient nominé leur camarde concernait celui qui était à l'origine de la nomination. En confirmant son secret qu'il avait octroyé à son camarade, 'je suis un mangemort' , Andrew Smith s'assura un aller simple pour la fournée suivante.

La voix salua une fois de plus la dextérité de Severus qui assurait 500 autres points à sa maison.

0°0o0°0

À la veille du second direct, l'effervescence agitait la grande salle d'autant que la voix ou plutôt Albus avait convié les élèves à prendre la température de la maison en visionnant une rétrospective de la semaine.

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent à quels dilemmes était soumis leur rouge et or préféré et que son binôme de circonstance était loin d'être tendre avec lui. Le réel rapprochement des adolescents fit vibrer les baguettes. Les élèves étant autorisés à voter pour sauver et implicitement éliminer le candidat de leur choix ne voulant pas voir celui pour lequel il avait voté sortir. Et ce, même si celui-ci pour une raison qui leur était inconnue faisait des misères à l'enfant chéri.

En effet, après avoir vu Sirius et Severus s'embrasser. Ils avaient vu le couple fétiche s'entredéchirer. Puis successivement, étaient apparus des images des jeux aquatiques, les engueulades puis les réconciliations de James Potter et de Sirius Black, les cachotteries de ce dernier, la jalousie de l'autre. Bref, un beau merdier où chacun récolta sa part de sympathie.

Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius était également présent. Il évita autant que faire se peut son fils, d'autant que celui qu'il avait rencontré la veille le suivait partout. L'éminent sorcier avait été anéanti en apprenant qu'il convolait avec cet oiseau de mauvais augure indigne à leur rang. Mais il avait quadruplé ses ventes et signé plusieurs contrats avec des grandes marques, ce qui compensait largement.

Le directeur de l'école ne pouvait que se réjouir de cette décision. Au taquet, en cette veille de direct le vieux sorcier n'avait jamais aussi peu consommé de ses douceurs citronnées et par conséquent s'était départi de sa collection de patchs.

Ainsi, avait eu lieu la dernière journée de nos habitants. Et malgré les tensions qui régnaient au sein du manoir, les adolescents s'étaient pliés volontiers aux exigences de la voix.

Cependant, un des habitants s'était révélé un peu trop bavard lors d'une mission s'attirant ainsi les foudres de la voix. La voix avait donc décidé de s'en remettre aux votes de la grande salle pour faire revenir ou non ledit candidat. Et ce n'est pas deux mais trois candidats qui s'affrontèrent dans le sas. Owen Jones, Severus Snape et James Potter puisqu'il s'agissait de lui.

Contre toute attente, personne ne réintégra le manoir. Sirius avait le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir se remettre du départ de James et de ne pas survivre à celui de Severus. Aucune justification ne lui avait été offerte. Notre rouge et or effondré chercha du réconfort dans les bras de Lily, unique rescapée avec lui de la maison Gryffondor.

Pour les élèves de la grande salle qui avait eu à choisir, une grande majorité avait souhaité que James au lieu de quitter définitivement le manoir intègre une pièce secrète. Et comme Owen avait récolté le moins de votes auprès des élèves, c'est tout naturellement Severus qui aurait dû rentrer. Mais c'était compter sans les facéties de la voix d'humeur taquine en choisissant d'imposer un invité de marque à notre vert et argent pour éviter qu'il ne se morfonde.

Mais les folâtreries de la voix n'allaient-elles pas amener plus de mésententes que de conciliations ?

James qui, le premier, découvrit les pièces secrètes se félicita d'être encore là malgré l'accoutrement qu'il arborait. Tenue sollicitée par le préfet en chef lui-même qui se composait d'un pantalon si moulant qu'il donnait l'impression d'une seconde peau. La sensation bien qu'elle ne soit pas déplaisante lui enserrait exagérément les parties. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le haut était à la hauteur du bas. Un simple tee-shirt de coton blanc ajusté à son buste portant l'inscription en lettre or et argent 'Adoptez la gay attitude ! '. Fort heureusement, il était seul et n'avait donc pas à craindre de s'afficher ainsi vêtu.

Il déchanta à la vitesse de la lumière lorsque sous bonne escorte le vert et argent qui était à ses côtés dans le sas entra à son tour. Un sourire narquois borda les lèvres fines.

— Ton préfet en chef ! Argua James comme pour se justifier de cette improbable tenue.

— Ça te pose un problème Potter ?

Severus fronça un seul et unique sourcil.

— Euh… non ! À vrai dire…, se défendit James un peu à court d'arguments. Exception faite de cette curieuse odeur…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre le regard perdu dans les textures bleutées dissimulant les attributs personnels de son camarade.

Un peu de roses fleurissaient sur les pommettes pâles vit James en se rapprochant du vert et argent. Et les textures bleutées semblaient tendues à présent comme sous l'influence d'une forte tension. C'est du moins ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il plaqua le bas de son buste tout contre celui de Severus.

Severus ! Ce nom résonnait délicat dans sa tête comme la plus délicieuse des ritournelles.

Il avait envie de l'entendre encore et encore. Cette envoutante mélodie le rendait amoureux fou et joyeux. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec une extrême douceur sur la texture fine et délicate. L'effleurement d'une aile de papillon. Le vert et argent, les paupières closes, se soumettait au baiser que lui délivrait le rouge et or. Ses joues se pigmentèrent davantage. James chercha à explorer les lèvres purpurines de ce délicat effleurement.

— Tu as une saveur extraordinaire, déclara l'adolescent en passant la pointe de sa langue sur le pli finement ourlé. J'aimerais goûté ta bouche, Severus, quémanda le rouge et or en léchant plus ostensiblement la lèvre de son camarade.

Les lèvres s'ouvrirent tout naturellement et la langue avide de James s'engouffra pour butiner précieusement le cœur de cet antre. Antre qui s'offrit béant sans réserve aucune alors que le muscle lingual s'infiltra en ses lieux sacrés. Le corps de Severus se tendit de désir. Son sexe bandé s'accorda à celui du rouge et or.

Malgré la puissante exhalaison qui distillait lentement ses pouvoirs ensorcelant comme il se doit nos deux personnages en présence, une ampoule rouge s'alluma dans le cerveau embrumé de Severus.

— Ôte ce tee-shirt, Jamesie ! L'exhorta expressément la voix exaltée de l'adolescent.

— Tu en as envie autant que moi vilain fripon, susurra le rouge et or en se frottant outrageusement sur le sexe bandé.

Cette bouche licencieuse tout comme son sexe impérieux faisait la part belle à leurs désirs respectifs.

— Et ça ne te pose aucun problème ? Tenta le vert et argent enclin à une autre approche, aussi soudé au rouge et or que les doigts de sa main.

James ôta lascivement son maillot et l'envoya valser promptement à l'autre bout de la pièce rompant instantanément les envoutements dont ils avaient été l'un comme l'autre l'objet.

Deux adolescents empourprés et figés dans leur stupeur et dans leur incrédulité se faisaient face. Tout indiquait sur chacun des corps l'excitation qui les avait saisis et qui était par trop présente.

À suivre...


	8. Chapitre 7 À son corps défendant

Rohhhh ! Guest, je suis flattée, superbe déclaration. Elle me va droit au cœur mais je suis déjà prise.

Oui, tu as raison avec son air de pas y toucher Snape est un vrai pervers. ^^ Et ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie dans ce chapitre encore. Je vais faire breveter le teeshirt pour toi. ^^ Et si tu as une préférence pour le Snape dominateur et bien il va soigner le rouge et or qu'il a sous la main.

Sirius x severus; Dsl mais, ils vont tout de même se sauter dessus. Enfin severus va se faire le petit James.

Merci à toi Valislucky, je suis heureuse d'avoir égayer ta journée et peut-être la fin du weekend. Merci Lamatadora d'être fidèle.^^

J'ai déjà pensé à la suite à l'époque d'Harry que je suis en train d'écrire, le personnage de Drago a son importance et il me faudrait une troisième tête d'affiche pour un HP/DM/? ( une fille, me lyncher pas, c'est juste une proposition en passant) Snape pas possible et je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi.

Je ne sais plus qui m'a posé la question à propos de H24, c'est dans le prologue, il me semble avant que Lily n'explique le règlement. Voilà.

Bonne lecture.

Eladora.

Chapitre 7 - À son corps défendant.

À son corps défendant, Severus se sentait affreusement coupable bien que pas vraiment responsable d'avoir laissé le rouge et or fouiller si impudiquement sa bouche. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique désordre qui régnait dans sa tête, car la pensée de minotauriser Sirius était notablement présente.

Le vert et argent ressentait une très inconfortable tension au niveau de son entrejambe. Et il n'avait pas besoin de porter les yeux dessus pour savoir que Potter ressentait le même désagrément ou le même agrément. Tout dépendait de quel côté on se plaçait.

Ils étaient figés comme deux imbéciles trop perturbés par l'échappée d'hormones pour que l'un ou l'autre se décide à bouger. Ce qui était le plus surprenant était leurs attitudes respectives. Severus était assez fin en potions pour ne pas ignorer que s'ils avaient été sous l'emprise de quelconques émanations, il n'y avait plus lieu, à présent que le rouge et or avait ôté son tee-shirt, qu'ils soient l'un comme l'autre en émois.

Non seulement Severus avait pris du plaisir et au baiser, et à la chaleur de l'adolescent contre lui, mais il ressentait le besoin de renouveler cette expérience. La culpabilité vis-à-vis de son petit ami remisé dans un coin de sa tête, Severus fut le premier à rompre de ce face à face incommodant.

— Tu fais quoi ? S'inquiéta James se sentant fragile, fébrile, il n'aurait su dire quel terme était plus approprié à définir son état à l'approche du vert et argent.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent attrapa les épaules de son vis-à-vis. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres de celle de Potter. Lèvres pourpres, tentatrices et divinement gonflées par leur premier baiser. Severus vit la pomme d'Adam de son comparse descendre puis remonter. Un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres, l'adolescent approcha davantage ses lèvres de celle de James.

Sans plus voir, ni son visage, ni son regard, Severus pouvait ressentir à son souffle la vulnérabilité du rouge et or. Plus d'arrogance, ni d'air supérieur. James Potter semblait à sa merci.

Parce qu'il le désirait, Severus posa ses lèvres sur celle encore chaude de l'adolescent. Elles étaient tendres au toucher. Tendres et disponibles. De telle sorte que, de la pointe de la langue, il en perça l'ouverture pour que cette dernière s'insinue dans l'antre voisin. Il y avait une certaine sensualité dans cette façon de faire et James fut loin d'y être insensible. Un gémissement mourut sur ses lèvres, étouffé par le baiser entreprenant de Severus. Sa bouche écrasée sur celle de l'adolescent pour donner plus de profondeur, plus de saveur, plus de sensations à leur baiser, Severus ne tarda pas à se sentir de plus en plus serré dans son jean. Celui de Potter comprimé dans le moulant de son pantalon l'excitait énormément.

Laissant cette échappée hormonale prendre le pas sur sa raison, une des mains de l'adolescent quitta la nuque où elle était venue chaleureusement se lover pour se plaquer fermement contre la fesse du rouge et or. Se faisant, leurs sexes engoncés subirent à ce rapprochement un véritable électrochoc auquel James donna réponse en faisant évoluer son bassin de façon notoire contre celui du vert et argent.

Severus malaxa doucement la fesse du rouge et or dans sa paume. La texture satinée du pantalon était follement excitante si tant est qu'il puisse être encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Severus n'embrassait plus Potter, sa bouche fouillait licencieusement celle du rouge et or. Sa langue en maitrisait les contours, les saillies, les détours convexes et concaves pour s'imprégner au mieux de ce musc mâle qui désorientait ses sens.

Du malaxage, le vert et argent se vit étreindre le fessier moulé en son milieu pour le plaquer davantage contre lui. Il obtint du rouge et or un gémissement très rauque qui l'exhorta à ôter ce textile gênant à son toucher.

Sa main s'insinua entre leurs deux corps et habilement Severus détacha le bouton pour descendre l'un puis l'autre des côtés. Le sexe de l'adolescent plus proche du sien lui arracha un hoquet.

James se tortilla pour faire descendre un peu plus le pantalon moulant sur ses jambes. Toujours extrêmement plaquée contre ce dernier, la paume de Severus s'aventura dans le slip du rouge et or. La texture douce et ronde sous ses doigts lui plut d'emblée. Ses phalanges s'insinuèrent dans la fente pour aller taquiner l'anneau moite.

Potter était fébrile entre ses bras comme lui l'avait été dans les bras de Sirius la première fois. Sa posture reflétait une certaine innocence que Severus allait prendre. Conscient de ce qu'il faisait et bien qu'il trouve cela mal, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il voulait gouter à l'adolescent, et ce, des plus inconvenantes façons qui soient. Leurs lèvres toujours en émoi se dévoraient l'une l'autre. Severus fit glisser complètement les textures gênantes, de sorte qu'il avait désormais la verge gorgée de désir, nue contre son bas ventre. Sa paume empoigna fermement les fesses du rouge et or. Elle glissa vers la hanche puis vers la cuisse la soulevant pour qu'elle vienne s'enrouler dans son dos. Dans cette posture, les fesses de l'adolescent s'entrouvrirent comme un abricot mûr.

Severus reprit possession de leur milieu en introduisant profondément son index de sorte qu'il envoya expressément le rouge et or dans les étoiles pour lui faire oublier l'inconfort qu'il avait dû ressentir à sa pénétration. Il remua son index doucement. Le sexe de l'adolescent se gorgea davantage de sang tant que c'en était douloureux.

Cédant à la soif incendiaire de goûter aux plis humides, Severus ôta son doigt. Il appliqua sa main dans le dos du rouge et or après avoir fait cesser leur baiser pour amener ce dernier à se poser sur le sol. Le rouge et or se laissa faire et soupira de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du vert et argent tout contre sa chair.

Il en oublia qui lui délivrait ces caresses en y succombant à leur volupté corps et âme. Ce que lui laissait entrevoir le vert et argent était fabuleux, exaltant, paradisiaque. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour décrire ce que ressentait James à cette licencieuse caresse.

Ses doigts agrippèrent les poils d'une épaisse moquette lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de la langue forcer plus en avant les plis de sa chair. Le muscle lingual balayait l'étroitesse de son fourreau. Sa verge se tendit à l'extrême, longue et douloureuse et une perle nacrée coula de l'extrémité de son gland. La langue de Severus ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Elle força le délicat goulet qui s'ouvrit chaud et accueillant sur son passage. C'était très sensuel comme sensation.

Les phalanges de Severus enveloppèrent le sexe de James qui tressauta fébrile pour expulser sa semence, ses plis intimes constituant un étroit et chaleureux fourreau à la langue de l'adolescent. Severus se redressa en ramenant le corps de James avec lui. Son sexe dardé se fraya un chemin en l'adolescent pressé contre lui. Son bassin amorça une suite de mouvements longs et puissants. Son désir impatient céda rapidement au feu qu'il avait allumé dans son corps. Il sentit l'étroit fourreau se refermer sur lui, signe que Potter jouissait à nouveau.

Insuffisamment repu de ce corps chaud et tendre tout contre lui, Severus s'en retira lentement et le retourna dans ses bras pour explorer de sa bouche le torse à peine velu. Les grains de chair étaient fermes et dans sa bouche et sous ses doigts. Il en dessina le contour de la pointe de sa langue et fit de même en maniant habilement la pulpe de ses doigts. Il avait une soif de ce corps inextinguible. Des fourmillements dévastaient graduellement chaque fibre de son corps. Il mordilla le grain tendu de ses incisives et pinça entre son index et son pouce l'autre téton envoyant des décharges électriques dans le corps du rouge et or.

— Bordel, Sev…

De ces bouleversantes sensations naissait cette inconvenante familiarité. Loin de s'en offusquer, le vert et argent y trouva son compte. L'adolescent saluait sa maestria. Ses doigts pincèrent davantage le téton meurtri arrachant un cri brut à l'adolescent tandis que la langue suçotait doucement l'autre grain tendu à outrance. La verge de James rempila en se tendant sous un nouvel afflux de sang.

— Tu aimes, osa Severus sans se reconnaître.

— Si j'aime. J'adore ! Affirma James sans aucune pudeur en se livrant cru aux manœuvres licencieuses et impudiques du vert et argent.

Le téton en feu disparut dans la bouche de l'adolescent et celui humide de salive entre les doigts longs et fins. Charnellement excité par les caresses prodiguées, James enveloppa son sexe de ses doigts les enroulant pour former un cocon étroit et libérateur. Sa liqueur laiteuse macula le nombril de James.

Severus y goûta mettant fin à ses caresses vertigineuses. Il prit en bouche le sexe de Potter pour en ravir les quelques gouttes en son extrémité. James attendit que Severus se soit repu comme un chaton pour laper et débarbouiller à son tour le ventre maculé. La pointe de sa langue cueillit les dernières gouttes lovées en son nombril. La bouche du rouge et or remonta sur le torse de Severus et engouffra une des pointes dressées. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'autre pour se livrer à un doux et efficace supplice qui fit rapidement crier de plaisir le vert et argent.

Désormais très excité par ses enfiévrés tourments, James plaqua ses fesses sur le sol. Ce faisant, il attrapa les hanches du vert et argent pour le positionner au dessus de son sexe. Ayant l'appui de ses genoux, Severus y glissa avec application savourant l'intrusion du sexe chaud et bandé entre ses fesses. James prit ses lèvres dans un baiser fort et puissant à la fois. Et alors que le haut du corps de Severus montait et descendait sur sa verge. Ses incisives se refermèrent sur la chair tendre de sa lèvre.

Un gémissement à demi étouffé mourut dans leur baiser. Les doigts longs et fins de Severus se refermèrent sur la touffe hirsute de James rendant une infime partie du supplice que son corps avait reçu. James mordilla à nouveau la lèvre entre ses dents et dans un cri commun les deux adolescents se libérèrent. Severus ôta son jean qui n'avait libéré que son sexe et ses fesses, et sa chemise dont James n'avait défait que les boutons. Pas tout à fait rassasiés du corps de l'autre, les adolescents atterrirent sur un lit aux dimensions démesurées. Avec ses dents, James entreprit de faire glisser le caleçon de Severus en bas de ses jambes. Affolés par cette excitante approche leurs sexes respectifs se dressèrent une énième fois.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne compta les fois où leurs verges avaient bandé, où leurs anneaux s'étaient contractés, où leurs semences avaient giclé. Qui de l'un ou de l'autre avait joui le plus de fois dans ou hors du corps de l'autre ? Seule avait compté cette inextinguible soif de l'autre.

Enfin repus et véritablement épuisés, ils s'endormirent enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Le sexe de Severus glissa hors de son antre. Le vert et argent ne bougea pas pour autant du nid douillet constitué du corps du rouge et or au creux duquel il était tendrement lové. Les adolescents dormirent plus de douze heures d'affilée alors que les occupants, contigus à leur nid, se livraient à un nouveau quotidien amputé de trois de leurs membres. Les plus à plaindre étaient les rouge et or qui restèrent une bonne partie de la journée à refaire le monde dans l'intimité de leur dortoir. La voix leur proposa en fin de journée jeux et réjouissances et mets délicieusement mijotés. Mais rien, pas même ces douceurs ne pouvaient rendre sa bonne humeur au jeune Black.

James et Severus, quant à eux, ouvrirent les yeux sur un décor inconnu et chaleureux mitonné traitreusement par la voix. Ragaillardis par un repos de circonstances, nos deux adolescents reprirent le cours de leurs ébats sous une couette épaisse dont les mouvements aussi nombreux qu'agités ne cachaient rien des activités charnelles auxquelles ils s'adonnaient.

Après quoi, ils consentirent à émerger de leur nid douillet pour avaler avec tout autant de gloutonneries qu'ils avaient consommé leurs ardeurs, un petit déjeuné composé d'œufs, de bacons et de saucisses grillées qu'ils savourèrent en se donnant gentiment la becquée.

Repu sur le plan digestif, Severus et James visitèrent la salle de bain dont les murs renvoyèrent bientôt soupirs et gémissements. En quarante-huit heures, les adolescents firent à peu de choses près des gestes similaires à savoir s'explorer, dormir, manger se laver et… recommencer.

Si d'aventure leurs proches voisins avaient vents d'images provenant de l'endroit confiné, certains auraient été épouvantés, voir extrêmement choqués. D'autres auraient été tout aussi effrayés pour des raisons diverses, d'autant qu'un dénommé Sirius Black troisième du nom peinait à se remettre du départ inopiné de deux de ses proches. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi celui que son cœur considérait comme faisant partie de lui avait souhaité si ardemment partir. Il avait découvert sa capacité à verser des larmes dans les bras consolants de Lily.

Or la voix n'ayant pas fini de se jouer des habitants du manoir, convoqua notre bien peiné rouge et or pour lui faire une étrange proposition. En s'exposant aux votes extérieurs, la voix lui proposait en contrepartie de découvrir un passage secret. D'abord perplexe par cette curieuse offre qu'il songea à décliner. Notre rouge et or, songeant aux débuts de l'aventure, accepta finalement.

Il partit en tâtonnant à la découverte des pièces secrètes qui ressemblaient fort au décor de la « love room » où Severus et lui s'étaient purement et simplement parlé. L'unique lit aux draps froissés était défait. Deux petits déjeuners avaient été dressés et les assiettes vides à laver en témoignaient. Des voix lui parvinrent étreignant douloureusement son cœur. Des voix que le rouge et or reconnut aisément. Des voix qui l'enserrèrent dans un étau. Des voix dont il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher quoi qu'il découvre.

Extrêmement blessé dans un premier temps par la vision du corps de Severus et de James très étroitement enlacés s'explorant mutuellement leurs amygdales tant leurs bouches s'écrasaient l'une sur l'autre, Sirius avança dans la pièce. À ce tableau, se mêlaient gémissements et soupirs langoureux qui emplissaient l'endroit. Un cri haut perché en rancœur s'échappa de la gorge du rouge et or exhortant nos explorateurs en herbe à mettre fin à leurs investigations. Le premier à sortir de la cabine de douche pour tenter une explication fut James qui se prit un adroit aller et retour qui cingla par deux fois ses joues.

Severus interrompit une autre tentative signifiant qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Et de toute façon, le rouge et or avait déjà rebroussé chemin.

James songea avec amertume au regard blessé que son ami avait porté sur eux. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que signifiait ce regard mêlé de ressentiments et de tristesse.

— Assieds-toi ! Lui dit Severus. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Severus n'était pas particulièrement aguerri en confidence. Mais James eut soudain le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que Severus avait à lui dire. C'est curieux comme l'expression des gens peut orienter votre pensée.

— Sirius et moi… Severus s'interrompit ne sachant pas vraiment comment introduire cette notion de couple. Sirius était son petit ami, mais pouvait-il encore le considérer comme tel après le poignard qu'il s'était fait planté dans le dos. Le plus simple était peut-être de commencer par le commencement.

— Deviez faire croire que vous étiez en couple, termina James à sa place. Et je dois dire que tout le monde y a cru moi le premier bien que Sirius s'en soit expliqué à plusieurs reprises.

— Et bien, en fait…

— Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire. Tu baises avec Sirius et puis ensuite tu baises avec moi, fit remarquer James avec une extrême colère dans la voix. Remarque, on t'a assez fait chier pour que tu ne cherches pas à te venger. **Dégage, sale serpent !** Grommela l'adolescent en collant à son tour deux baffes à Severus.

— Ça n'a rien à voir, monsieur je suis vexé parce qu'il croit qu'un méchant serpent c'est joué d'un gentil lion, affirma ce dernier en frottant sa joue.

— Je te trouve carrément gonflé, Severus Snape. Alors si ce n'est pas ça je t'écoute. Mais je te préviens que si je ne suis pas satisfait de tes explications, je fais diffuser dans toute l'école des images de…

— Ce qui prouve que j'ai raison. Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin, James Potter. Un sale gamin qui mériterait une bonne fessée, soit dit en passant. Tu peux faire ce que bon te semble, après tout. Mais écoute-moi bien ! Oui, j'ai couché avec Sirius. Et j'ai été assez crétin pour croire que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Je sais que Dumbledore lui a proposé d'échanger nos places et qu'il n'a pas voulu. Autrement dit, il préférait me voir sortir d'ici pourvu qu'il te garde avec lui.

James éclata de rire sous la jalousie évidente que cachaient ses aveux.

— Je trouve que tu arrives un peu trop vite en conclusions. Qu'est-ce que Sirius a dit à propos de ça ?

— Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

— Je suppose que si tu ne lui en as pas parlé, c'est que la façon dont tu t'es procuré ces informations est digne d'un serpent, ricana James en rendant à Severus la monnaie de sa pièce.

— Tu as raison, ça n'est peut-être pas très mature, mais en attendant il se trouve que j'ai raison.

— Comment peux-tu être aussi affirmatif si tu n'en as pas parlé avec lui ? Ça ne ressemble pas à Sirius.

— Parce que tu penses que ça lui ressemble davantage de mentir à son meilleur ami.

— Oui, ça lui ressemble dans la mesure où je me suis montré si hargneux envers lui qu'il a préféré taire votre relation, affirma James. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je savais pour vous deux. J'étais jaloux d'être mis sur la touche, d'être exclu de votre intimité.

— Tu veux dire que tu l'enviais.

— Non, Severus. J'avais envie de la partager.

— À… trois ?

— Pourquoi pas ! S'en défendit James.

— C'est fou, concéda le vert et argent.

— Ce qui veut dire que tu ne serais pas contre ?

— Si je me suis trompé sur Sirius, je vous donne la permission à Sirius et à toi de ce dont je t'ai menacé. Mais comme je suis certain de ne pas me tromper, je ne prends aucun risque, affirma sereinement le vert et argent.

— Prépare ton joli postérieur, Sevychou, argua Potter un sourire carnassier bordant ses lèvres. Je connais suffisamment Sirius pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas eu traitrise de sa part.

— De toute façon pour en avoir le cœur net, il faudra lui poser la question. Je pense que cette nuit sera le bon moment.

— Et comment comptes-tu faire, monsieur je suis plus malin que tout le monde ?

— Je suis un animagus, James, admit le vert et argent.

— Moi aussi, grogna James époustouflé. Je peux bien t'en parler maintenant. On a fait ça pour Remus. Pour éviter qu'il ait à subir ça tout seul.

— De la grandeur d'âme chez un Potter, ricana l'adolescent. J'avoue que tu me plais de plus en plus.

James essaya de prendre la forme d'un cerf, mais son corps ne se soumit aucunement à sa volonté.

— Merde alors. Je suis incapable de me transformer. C'est assez incroyable. Je suis certain qu'H 24 est responsable. C'est elle qui a suggéré que si j'avais rompu c'était parce que…

Severus ne laissa pas au rouge et or le temps de finir sa phrase. Il avait bien une petite idée quant au fait que James ne puisse plus se transformer. Il en avait lui-même subi les affres. Enfin d'une certaine manière. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle de James pour un baiser sensuel et profond. Ayant épuisé sa réserve d'oxygène, notre vert et argent libéra James de son étreinte linguale.

— Vas-y ! Je suis certain que tu vas pouvoir y arriver maintenant.

James ne prit pas la forme d'un cerf, mais celle d'un minuscule chaton roux qui miaula piteusement. Severus se transforma à son tour en un superbe fléreur d'un brun orangé à la queue majestueuse et fournie. Le félin qui prit forme et vint se frotter au chaton.

— Pas banal, Potter, ricana Severus en reprenant sa forme humaine. Pas un chien, comme ton pote, mais un matou, bébé de surcroit. Comme, moi, ajouta le vert et argent pas peu fier de cette découverte. Tu n'étais pas jaloux de Sirius mon chou, se délecta le vert et argent devant l'air déconfit du minuscule matou. En réalité tu ne demandais qu'à prendre sa place.

— « Ôte ce tee-shirt, Jamesie ! » C'est bien toi qui as dit ça.

— C'est Lucius qui est responsable.

— Ouais à d'autres. Tu bandais encore après que je m'en sois débarrassé.

— Simple réaction primaire, argua le vert et argent pris en faute.

Était-il lubrique au point que son esprit ait fomenté…

— Je vais t'en fournir une réaction primaire, affirma James en se jetant sur l'adolescent pour le chatouiller sous toutes les coutures disponible ou pas.

Le vert et argent cria grâce et cela se termina une fois de plus à poil sous la couette.

James étouffa un bâillement et promena ses doigts sur la peau nue pour réveiller l'endormi. Il faisait ce geste si naturellement qu'il avait le sentiment d'empathies depuis longtemps enfoui.

— Jaimesie ! Grogna ce dernier.

— Et tu oses dire que tu n'en pinces pas pour moi. Monsieur est trop fier pour avouer qu'il est amoureux. Monsieur fera moins le fier quand il aura les fesses à l'air. Fait comme tu veux. Je me lève. J'ai besoin de voir Sirius.

— J'arrive ! Grogna à nouveau le vert et argent.

Outre le fait que le mot culpabilité sonne dans sa tête, il ne voulait pas que cette virée nocturne tourne à la catastrophe. Et avec les rouge et or le mot catastrophe était bien souvent de rigueur.

Nos deux félins, après avoir raccordé l'intérieur du manoir, longèrent murs et couloirs jusque dans les dortoirs des rouge et or qu'ils trouvèrent en partie vides puisque seule Lily y dormait. Après avoir visité les trois autres, nos deux félins ratissèrent chaque pièce en vain sans se douter que le rouge et or sous sa forme canidé avait effectué le chemin en sens inverse.

Après avoir versé des larmes de rage, Sirius avait besoin d'entendre de la bouche de Severus que c'était fini. En ce qui concernait James, il le comprenait de moins en moins. Il pensait que James ne supportait pas sa relation avec le vert et argent dans le sens où ils se considéraient comme ennemi.

En fait, James était bien jaloux comme l'avait suggéré Lily. Jaloux de lui. C'était impensable de la part de son ami.

Et ça le mettait juste hors de lui que James lui ait piqué Severus. Il avait envie de leur casser la gueule. Il était même certain que c'était pour cette raison que Severus avait souhaité partir.

Sirius les apostropha vertement quand il vit les deux traitres se pointer sous son nez. James recula instinctivement et se cogna bien involontairement contre Severus qui l'entoura de ses bras pour lui éviter une chute. Sirius jugea cette scène bien insolite. Les deux adolescents donnaient l'impression d'une bonne entente alors que ça ne faisait pas soixante-douze heures qu'ils étaient ensemble.

— J'ai eu le sentiment que tu…

— Severus est un animagus, crut bon d'intervenir James.

Ce qui amena le rouge et or a de mauvaises dispositions envers son ex petit ami.

— Comment n'y ai-je pas songé devant autant d'hésitations de ta part. Tu me faisais si peu confiance pour passer ton temps à espionner. Je parierais même que tu as entendu la proposition de Dumbledore, déclara Sirius la voix légèrement voilée en se levant promptement du canapé où il avait posé ses fesses pour la première fois. Il n'était pas si sentimental d'ordinaire, mais avec Severus la pilule était si amère qu'elle avait beau coup de mal à passer.

Sirius paraissait si ébranlé que Severus en eut presque honte. Lui qui avait si souvent rêvé de tenir les deux adolescents au bout de sa baguette n'espérait pas les tenir un jour au bout de sa queue et qu'en plus ça le rendrait malheureux.

— D'accord. Je t'ai entendu refuser sa proposition ce qui signifiait que j'avais bien moins de valeur à tes yeux que James.

— Et tu t'es dit que bon an mal an ça te donnait le droit de te taper mon pote. Figure-toi que si j'ai fait ce choix je savais que tu ne risquais rien contrairement à James. Et si tu fais tourner deux secondes tes méninges au lieu de ta queue, tu comprendras aisément pourquoi. Il vit qu'il avait fait mouche en voyant Severus rougir exponentiellement à ses remords très certainement. En passant, de qui est venue cette charmante idée ? Je croyais que tu étais hétéro, James. C'est uniquement pour cette raison que j'ai passé sous silence que… **je ne sais plus bordel de merde**, Explosa soudain Sirius.

En proie aux plus vives émotions, l'adolescent ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux trois. Il disparut sans que ni James, ni Severus aient pu intervenir.

— J'avais raison, claironna James.

Faire le fanfaron ne partait pas d'un mauvais sentiment, mais l'empêchait plutôt de se sentir mal.

— **Ta gueule Potter !** Brailla Severus. On est comme deux cons maintenant. Tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui avais besoin de le voir. Maintenant, c'est moi. J'espère seulement qu'il me pardonnera. Je vais sortir d'ici avec ou sans toi, mais je vais sortir d'ici. J'ai besoin de ma baguette pour savoir où Sirius se trouve.

— Je viens avec toi. Elles sont dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Et je sais comment les récupérer incognito.

S'il suffisait de solliciter l'aide de la salle sur demande pour en obtenir les bienfaits, Dumbledore avait également procédé à l'inverse si un des habitants avait eu à sortir urgemment. Nos deux adolescents se retrouvèrent donc en pleine nuit devant la tenture de Barnabas le follet au septième étage du château. Ce qui en soit était une bonne chose dans la mesure où James avait deux trois choses à récupérer.

— Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, bon sang ! Entendit James en farfouillant dans ses affaires.

— Moins de bruit, s'il te plait Rem. On a un problème urgent à régler.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervint une deuxième voix toute proche.

— Ben ça va ! Vous ne vous emmerdez pas, grogna le rouge et or en découvrant la tête de Lucius au dessus de celle du loup.

— C'est Severus ton problème urgent, affirma Remus en reniflant l'air comme l'aurait fait Sniffle.

— Sirius.

— Donc si je résume vous êtes trois en dehors de la salle sur demande, grinça Lucius optant pour le mode préfet en chef.

— Dis à ton chéri de se calmer, Rem. Il n'a vraiment pas à la ramener en s'autorisant à squatter ton pieu.

Remus sentit son amant de raidir dans son dos. Lucius pouvait se montrer extrêmement chatouilleux sur bien des points.

— Dis-lui que je n'en suis pas moins préfet en chef, entendit le rouge et or.

— Dis lui que…

— Ça suffit, grogna aussi silencieusement que possible Severus qui trouvait le rouge et or bien long. Tu prends racine Potter.

— J'ai ce qu'il faut, répondit l'adolescent, sa cape dans une main et la carte des maraudeurs dans l'autre.

— Ça sent la transgression de règlement, grommela Lucius après avoir observé les agissements du rouge et or.

— Rendors-toi mon amour.

— C'est ça. Rendors-toi, mon amour, ironisa James avant d'être empoigné par un Severus impatient.

— Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions…, entendirent les adolescents en sortant de leur dortoir.

— Félicitations Potter ! Admit le vert et argent lorsque James déplia la carte. Si des pas apparaissaient çà et là, en revanche le bureau directorial était vierge de toute trace.

— La voie est libre. On peut toujours récupérer nos baguettes, mais Sirius n'est plus dans le château. Ça ne change rien.

— Si. C'est possible qu'il y soit encore. Comme tu peux le voir, la salle sur demande est le seul endroit du château où on ne figure pas sur la carte. Tu entres, tes pas disparaissent devant. Mais je pencherais plutôt vers l'extérieur, affirma l'adolescent en donnant l'air de quelqu'un qui sait de quoi il parle.

— D'accord. On récupère nos baguettes et on file d'ici.

Si Severus connaissait le parc comme le fond de sa poche, en revanche il ne s'aventurait que très rarement près du saule cogneur et pour cause.

— Tu ne comptes pas vraiment aller vers cette chose.

— Bien sûr, répliqua l'adolescent sans se démonter. En appuyant sur le nœud qui est à la base du tronc, tu l'immobilises suffisamment longtemps pour t'engouffrer entre ses racines. Si tu t'intéressais un tant soit peu à l'histoire de l'école, tu aurais appris que cet arbre n'est là que depuis notre première année.

— Abrège Potter ! Grogna Severus.

— Il mène à la cabane hurlante.

— Celle qui est à proximité de Pré-au-Lard.

James hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

— Ce passage y mène. On est souvent venu avec Remus les soirs de pleine lune. Si Sirius est en dehors du château. C'est là qu'il est.

James ne s'était pas trompé. Après un étroit boyau dans lequel ils durent ramper, la trappe qui se trouvait au dessus de leur tête s'ouvrit toute seule.

— Vous pouvez retourner d'où vous venez, entendirent James et Severus. On s'est tout dit.

— Je monte quand même.

— J'ai ma baguette.

— M'est égal, Sirius. Je suis venu m'excuser.

— Qui te dit que je veux entendre tes excuses.

— Celui qui est amoureux d'un p'tit con.

Cette allégation arracha un sourire au rouge et or qui n'était pas venu là pour planter des marguerites.

— OK, j'ai merdé. Et je n'ai que pour seul excuse d'avoir été jaloux de la complicité qui vous unit James et toi. Vous paraissez tellement heureux tous les deux que j'ai fini par me sentir exclu de vos jeux. Je sais que je n'offre pas grand intérêt. J'aime pas l'eau, je suis nul sur un balai. Et puis, je suis fourbe, vil et inamical pourtant ce ne sont pas là mes principaux défauts. Non, j'oubliais laid et sans-cœur. Enfin ça c'était avant que tu ne me fasses l'amour Sirius. Si j'ai cédé à mes pulsions sexuelles, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais la certitude d'avoir été trahi, Sirius. Comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, j'ai si peu confiance en moi que le moindre changement m'affecte profondément. Je sais, ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait. La liste est tellement longue que…

— Abrège, Snape !

— Ta gueule, James, intervint Sirius pour couper court aux fanfaronnades de son camarade.

— Mon pire défaut est d'avoir deux amants, ironisa Severus. Deux rouge et or qui m'ont pris mon cœur successivement, mais avec lesquels je me sens vraiment moi. J'ai malgré tout le sentiment d'un échec cuisant parce que je n'aurais pas réussi à les garder tous les deux.

— Cuisant, je suis d'accord avec toi, intervint James. En ce qui concerne l'échec je ne me prononcerais pas, mais tu as réussi à me faire sortir une larme des yeux, Sevychou et Sirius…

— Ta gueule Jaimesie ! Grognèrent Severus et Sirius de concerts sans se concerter ce qui signifiait que notoirement le rouge et or était touché par la plaidoirie poignante du vert et argent.

Sirius se rapprocha de l'adolescent jusqu'à lui faire face. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Severus et posa son front contre le sien.

— Ne te dénigre pas de la sorte, Severus. Plus… jamais !

— Et tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il est capable de faire avec sa langue.

— Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas eu droit ? S'enquit Sirius visiblement intéressé par le point que soulevait James.

— Tu m'intimides Sirius Black, dit posément le vert et argent sans avoir décollé son front. Je me sens si…

— Tais-toi, le coupa Sirius.

Severus ressentit en retour la pression des doigts de Sirius s'exercer sur les siens et l'adolescent fondit sur ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux auquel se mêlait pardon et passion.

— Ben et moi ?

— Ta gueule Jamesie ! S'exclamèrent de concert les deux adolescents.

— Dites-le si je gêne !

— On le prend ?

— C'est pas cool ce que vous faites. Ouais, je sais « ta gueule Jamesie » ! Ajouta James Potter à la place des deux autres.

— On le prend, répondit le vert et argent en ouvrant ses doigts pour que le rouge et or puisse participer à ce mélange lingual.

Mélange qui éveilla copieusement les sens de nos trois protagonistes en présence. Trois langues avides se mêlèrent à cet échange ponctué de bruissements mouillés. Trois langues habiles se frottant généreusement aux habitacles voisins. Une petite étincelle de stupeur brilla dans le gris des yeux de Sirius lorsque celle de James enveloppa la sienne. Et puis sans plus de réflexion, il s'adonna à ses charmes. La main droite de James prit place sur l'entrejambe de Sirius, celle de gauche sur celle de Severus. Quatre autres mains aux phalanges exploratrices les rejoignirent. Et chacune apprécia à sa juste valeur ce sexe bandé sous ses doigts. Ceux de Sirius étaient remontés jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon de Severus pour qu'ils s'aventurent tout contre cette queue chaude et gonflée qui ne demandait qu'à être flattée. Severus se frotta malicieusement contre ses doigts.

— Désolé d'interrompre votre petite sauterie la marmaille, mais vous jouerez à touche pipi une autre fois ! S'exclama le préfet en chef en précédant son petit ami dans la pièce.

— Lucius ! Le reprit sévèrement Remus alors que des trois, le premier à s'écarter du trio qu'ils formaient avait ses lèvres fines pincées en un pli fin qui manifestait notoirement sa désapprobation d'être apostrophé de la sorte. D'autant que tout préfet en chef qu'il était Lucius n'avait qu'une année de plus qu'eux.

— Quoi mon loup ? Répliqua le vert et argent épousant à la perfection son rôle de préfet.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer si désobligeant.

Indifférent aux doléances de Remus, Lucius pressa sans la moindre délicatesse le trio d'élite dehors.

— Ne m'oblige pas à te priver de tes gourmandises, mon amour, glapit Remus à l'attention de son amant en songeant avec quelle gloutonnerie Lucius se délectait de son sperme en lui rendant sa queue et ses testicules aussi propre que s'ils n'avaient pas servis.

— Tu ne ferais pas ça ? S'affola Lucius inquiet comme si on lui retirait d'un coup une verge fictive de sa bouche.

Dernier des trois à retrouver l'air libre, Severus ne perdit rien de l'échange entre les deux amants. Un fin sourire carnassier tendit à l'extrême ses lèvres. Severus se délectait de voir le grand, l'imposant Lucius Malefoy tout piteux et tout penaud devant un rouge et or et non des moindres, le plus gentil en temps normal de la bande.

À suivre... (on approche tout doucement de la fin).


	9. Chapitre 8 - Trio d'élite

_Un grand merci à tous pour avoir suivi et soutenu cet innommable délire... et un début qui m'a été indirectement soufflé par Sirius x Severus. Donc, oui il y aura des excuses mais pas que... Mon lutin maléfique et un tantinet pervers ( Mailla) a fait le reste._

_Il y a un aperçu de la suite au temps d'Harry. Je n'en dévoile pas plus pour le moment et surtout méfiez vous des apparences._

_Bonne lecture._

_Eladora._

Chapitre 8 - Trio d'élite.

Pour Severus, il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il remette un pied dans la salle sur demande. Il avait suffisamment donné de sa personne et ne tenait pas à ce que la communauté sorcière sache jusqu'à la couleur de son caleçon. Expérience qu'il avait jugé très néfaste.

Sirius et James étaient plus mitigés, mais à partir du moment où l'un d'eux émettait des réserves ça remettait tout en question. Lucius fit la gueule, mais de toute façon les décisions ne lui appartenaient pas.

Chacun regagna ses pénates avant qu'une décision ne soit prise au matin. Enfin, chacun fit comme s'il regagnait ses pénates parce que dans la réalité, Lucius suivit son loup, pour _loupiner_. Et les deux lions, leur vert et argent pour butiner, recevant l'invitation de ce dernier à visiter la chambre du dit préfet.

Nos trois protagonistes étaient bien trop excités pour aller gentiment se coucher. Une fois dans la chambre de Lucius, Severus fit en sorte qu'il soit prévenu en cas de débarquement intempestif. Il y avait peu de chance que cela se produise, mais Severus ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé. D'un sortilège le lit se trouva agrandi à sa convenance, le vert et argent ayant en tête une folle nuit de débauche. Ses prémices linguales avaient férocement ouvert son appétit. Deux sortilèges sur le point de se formuler furent interrompus.

— J'aime autant que l'on se déshabille mutuellement.

— Sans les mains alors, proposa un James carnassier.

La proposition fit l'unanimité.

Severus, Sirius et James se déshabillèrent donc sans les mains dans une parade sensuelle de corps enchevêtrés, de gestes alanguis en sollicitations conjointes. Ce qui était bien plus amusant et surtout bien plus excitant.

Vêtus chacun de son caleçon propre, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement sur le lit à disposition de leur libido exacerbée. Severus conservait cependant même après cet élan sensuel une part de timidité dont il avait du mal à se départir alors qu'il avait fait preuve avec James d'une imagination plus que débordante selon James.

Sirius prit sa main dans la sienne et en caressa délicieusement la paume pour en apprécier la finesse et la douceur. Il repensa à l'application qu'il avait mise pour faire comprendre à l'adolescent que son physique importait peu. Qu'il aimait le vert et argent tel qu'il était, sans plus de gentillesse, sans moins de sarcasmes avec ses plaies et ses bosses. C'était même à son sens ce qui faisait son charme et sans doute ce qui l'avait séduit. Voir la colère faire frémir ses insondables yeux sombres.

Colère dont ils étaient à part entière les instigateurs. Bien plus que James à vrai dire. Même si ces entourloupes étaient plus mémorables, les siennes n'étaient pas mal non plus. À eux deux, il aurait fini par le rendre dingue et le pire était sans doute que l'un comme l'autre ignorait ce qui avait pu déclencher de si violentes hostilités. Ils avaient été très cons et salement méchants. On pouvait dire ça comme ça pour qualifier les tours pendables dont Severus avait été victime.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à tirer un trait aussi rapidement sur tous les mauvais tours qu'on t'a joué Severus.

— Je n'appellerais pas ça de mauvais tours, Sirius, affirma Severus en se calant un peu plus entre ses rouge et or.

James émit un petit ricanement très mal approprié qui déclencha un réflexe vieux comme le monde chez l'adolescent qui expédia une magistrale taloche à son camarade. Contre toute attente, James la reçut non pas de Severus, mais de Sirius.

— Tu as raison, on a été salement con, admit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Je te présente mes excuses Severus, les miennes ainsi que celles de mon impertinent camarade, ajouta-t-il en portant un regard sévère à un James ahuri qui se frottait la joue.

— On peut dire ça comme ça. Et merci Sirius, je les accepte volontiers quand à l'impertinent camarade… L'adolescent émit à son tour un petit ricanement en prévision de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il tira vers lui James Potter de sorte que le fessier couvert de l'adolescent se retrouva en travers de ses cuisses… Je propose une leçon de savoir-vivre. Qu'en penses-tu, James ? Ce faisant, il entrava, pour en obtenir l'immobilité, les membres du dit rouge et or qui n'eut d'autre voie au chapitre que celle de coopérer bien involontairement s'entend.

Autant dire qu'il ne sembla pas du tout apprécier la plaisanterie. Si plaisanterie il y avait, car son fessier ainsi exposé semblait de mauvais augure. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait levé la main sur lui. Et voilà que Sirius lui avait collé trois taloches pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui et que Severus s'apprêtait à lui mettre une… fessée. Bien que la révolte gronde, il n'était pas en position d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

— C'est peu payé Jamesie, lui affirma Severus en glissant habilement sa paume droite sous l'élastique de caleçon bariolé.

— **Et tu vas le laisser faire** ! Meugla James à l'attention de Sirius en vociférant comme un forcené dès lors qu'il sentit une froide humiliation envahir son corps en commençant par son postérieur.

— Une fessée n'a jamais tué personne, Jamesie, ricana Sirius maintenant que les fesses blanches de James étaient à l'air.

— Sois un peu courageux et puis souviens-toi que c'est pour ton bien, appuya Severus là où ça faisait mal. Et je vais même faire l'honneur à Sirius de la première claque.

— **Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Paddy !** **Vous êtes deux pervers sadiques !** Meugla à nouveau l'adolescent lorsqu'il sentit la claque frapper fortement ses fesses. **Bordel ! Ça fait mal. Sirius, t'es un enfoiré. Je ne m'excuserais jamais, tu entends Severus. Jamais ! **

— Ne fais pas le vilain petit garçon Jamesie, se récria Severus en claquant plusieurs fois de suite les fesses de James qui de blanches prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

— Ahahahahhhhhhh !

— Ce n'est pas un cri que je te demande, Jamesie, mais un peu de commisération, argua le vert et argent. Peut-être que tes fesses ne sont pas suffisamment colorées, concéda Severus en augmentant le rythme.

— **Arrête ! Ça suffit ! Vous êtes deux grands malades !** C'est pas drôle, gémit James en simulant un tortillement sur les cuisses de Severus maintenant qu'il avait le derrière en feu. **Sirius ! Merde ! Le laisse pas faire. Siriuuussss !** Hurla James tentant d'apitoyer l'adolescent sur son douloureux sort refoulant un flot de sanglots qui entravait sa gorge alors qu'il ne savait plus comment se mettre si tant est qu'il pût remuer pour échapper au brûlant de ses fesses.

Ses liens s'évanouirent et il s'affaissa mollement sur le lit en pleurnichant d'un seul coup.

— _Je suis désolé, vraiment …Severus_, balbutia l'adolescent mortifié le visage dans les couvertures.

— Excuses acceptées ! Concéda le vert et argent qui souleva un genou pour avoir à portée de ses lèvres les fesses copieusement échauffées de son camarade.

En retour, ils entendirent un long gémissement qui tarit d'un seul coup la quasi-totalité des sanglots.

— Refais ça ! Réclama le rouge et or en mode sollicitation.

En redressant la tête, James vit la langue de Severus dessiner des sillons sur ses fesses. Sillons qui lui envoyaient un haut voltage dans les reins.

— **La vache !** Meugla-t-il tout en rayonnement cette fois. Comment tu fais ça ?

— Ta _fessée_, mon cher James, a occasionné un important afflux de sang dans les parties basses de ton anatomie. Ma langue fait le reste, affirma modestement le vert et argent.

— Monsieur est fin connaisseur, répondit James.

— Pas que je sache. C'est une question de bon sens tout simplement.

Severus sentit le sexe de James durcir outrageusement contre sa cuisse.

— Tu… aimerais… quelque… chose… de… particulier ? L'interrogea le vert et argent un tantinet narquois en taquinant odieusement de sa langue entre chaque mot prononcé le brulant de ses fesses.

— _**J'ai la queue en feu**_, glapit le rouge et or en proie à une probable combustion.

— On va s'occuper de toi, Sirius et moi.

— Vite alors ! Grogna-t-il avant qu'il ne reçoive en retour une chiquenaude traitresse qui lui arracha outre de violents frissons, quelques cris rauques.

— Tu pourrais demander plus gentiment.

— Fais-moi voir ce que tu sais faire ! Quémanda Sirius en embrassant à pleine bouche les lèvres de Severus.

— **Oh non **! Siffla James. _Peut pas attendre_, ajouta-t-il larmoyant.

— Il va falloir faire des efforts, Jamesie, entendit l'adolescent.

Ses doigts agrippèrent brusquement la couverture de laine lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Severus s'introduire dans son anus soumettant son sexe à un authentique supplice. Cette dernière visita habilement les plis reculés de sa chair. James perdit définitivement les pédales quand il sentit la main de Sirius se refermer subtilement sur sa virilité. Des cris rauques suivis de plaintes lascives brisèrent le silence indolent de la nuit.

— C'était surpuissant, admit James les fesses toujours à portée du visage de Severus. Tu devrais essayer, lui assura le rouge et or affalé sur le lit à présent.

— Je suis partant pour la dernière partie, résuma Sirius avec empressement.

— Non tout ! S'insurgea James spleenétique. T'as même pas idée du méga pied que ça représente, Paddy.

— Je suis pas sûr de vouloir mettre une fessée à Sirius, s'opposa Severus coincé par un relent pudique.

— Fais pas ta chochotte, Sevychou, alors que tu viens de me récurer copieusement la rondelle ! Le tança gentiment James pour le titiller ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Sirius et les bougonnements du vert et argent qui empoigna fermement son rouge et or pour mettre un terme à son allégresse irritante en appliquant derechef au postérieur dénudé quelques claques bien senties.

— Je vais me contenter de la dernière partie, glapit Sirius brusquement privé de sa liesse en constatant à son désavantage de la rudesse de la poigne de son vert et argent chéri.

— Surtout pas. Le meilleur est à venir, se poila James en admirant à son tour la coloration des fesses de Sirius virer du blanc au rouge.

« Je peux ? » Semblèrent formuler les yeux concupiscents que Severus sonda en s'y arrêtant par hasard.

Sa paume se décala légèrement pour retomber sur le lit.

— Ça, c'est pour m'avoir collé trois taloches, déclara James en faisant claquer successivement sa paume sur le haut et sur le bas d'une fesse puis sur l'autre et enfin en leur milieu s'amusant des différents sons que ponctuaient ses délicates attentions.

— _Arrête ça, Prongs !_ Glapit le rouge et or mécontent que son fessier fasse l'objet d'investigations.

— Ça t'as pas brulé le derrière de me coller la première. Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir pris pour un con, ajouta James furieusement en reprenant le cours de ses investigations.

— **Aieuuhhh !** Brailla Sirius à l'attention du vert et argent qui avait pris le relais de son camarade. T'es un traitre, Severus. Attends que ce soit moi qui te tanne les fesses, grommela l'adolescent.

— En passant, souleva le vert et argent légèrement moqueur, ton « Prongs » s'est transformé en un inoffensif chaton.

Ce qui eut pour effet de soulever également l'indignation du concerné qui ajouta pour mettre en porte à faux son camarade « _Si je me suis trompé sur Sirius, je vous donne la permission à Sirius et à toi de ce dont je t'ai menacé. Mais comme je suis certain de ne pas me tromper, je ne prends aucun risque !_ » Une fessée, c'était bien ça ta menace ! Sifflota facétieusement James.

La stupeur de Severus l'indisposa suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un Sirius carnassier puisse se libérer de son immobilité et Severus faire les frais d'une douce petite vengeance.

— Tu ne fais pas ça, Sirius ! Le supplia Severus outragé d'avoir à son tour les fesses à l'air.

Sirius lâcha immédiatement son camarade qu'il ne voulait pas mettre dans un embarras que le vert et argent ne gérait absolument pas. C'était avant tout un petit jeu, mais Severus avait l'air de prendre ça comme un véritable affront.

— Excuse-moi, Severus.

— Je te trouve gonflé, Sevychou, le titilla James. Ça t'a pas posé de problème de nous en coller une. Et rappelle-moi ! On est bien deux dans ton cœur n'est-ce pas ? Souleva le rouge et or offusqué de ce que lui ressentait comme un affront également.

— C'est pas grave, admit Sirius.

— **Que dalle ! **L'arrêta James. Je me suis plié à ses exigences. Sous la force des choses d'accord, mais n'empêche. Et toi également, bien que tu aies raté le meilleur. J'estime à mon sens qu'il doive faire de même si on compte vraiment pour lui.

— Non, je ne suis pas d'accord !

— Et moi si !

— C'est OK ! Trancha le vert et argent en arborant cependant une teinte cramoisie.

James se jeta comme un affamé sur ses lèvres pour susciter l'excitation de son camarade. Il explora la bouche de Severus avec fougue alors que Sirius dorlotait amoureusement le membre dressé de petites caresses buccales. Une certaine tension tambourina rapidement aux portes de ses attributs. James qui était tout contre le corps du vert et argent à genoux, claqua sa paume sur la fesse à portée de cette dernière. Il en délivra quelques autres savamment orchestrées dans la mesure ou Severus n'opposa aucune protestation, mais des gloussements de ravissement.

Ses lèvres emprisonnées dans un fougueux baiser par celles de James, son sexe expertement bichonné par celles de Sirius et son postérieur adroitement réprimandé.

— Étuve ! Se vit réclamer le vert et argent en proie à d'exquis éblouissements.

James ricana à l'allusion à peine déguisée des exigences de Severus en référence à Slughorn qui priait ses élèves d'étuver leur potion en élevant rapidement la chaleur de la flamme. Sans modifier en aucune façon l'ardeur de son baiser, mais en renforçant assidûment l'exaltation de son châtiment, il accéda aux désirs de l'adolescent.

Rendu fou de désir par l'application des deux rouge et or à faire de son corps un véritable brasier, Severus se tortilla de plus belle pour faire savoir à ses amants combien il appréciait leurs graciles attentions.

James les interrompit en se plaçant dans le dos du vert et argent dont il obtint les grommèlements. Le rouge et or les fit taire dès lors que sa langue se fraya un chemin entre les plis moites et chauds. Son étroit passage enveloppa brusquement le muscle lingual et son sexe expulsa généreusement son précieux nectar dans la bouche qui le pompait goulûment. Severus s'écroula dans un râle assourdissant entre ses rouge et or. Quand il prit la mesure de son irrévérence, il jeta un regard inquiet et coupable vers la porte de la chambre.

— Heureusement que ton préfet a mis en place un sortilège de silence. Quand tu te lâches, tu ne fais pas semblant. Sirius a raison, tu es magnifique, Severus, admit James en saluant au passage les performances aussi bien vocales qu'orgasmiques de son camarade se moquant bien des petits secrets qu'il dévoilait à son tour. J'en mangerais bien encore.

— **Bordel Jamesie **! Se récria Sirius accusateur. Tu nous espionnais Severus et moi.

L'adolescent acquiesça d'un air fabuleusement perfide avant d'ajouter devant le regard outragé de ses comparses.

— Ben quoi ? Méfiez-vous des apparences ! Ça ne vous dit rien.

— _T'es vraiment un sale chiard, James Potter_, Glapirent de concert Sirius x Severus. Sans doute le plus perfide vert et argent, ajouta Severus en brandissant une paume menaçante à l'encontre du rouge et or.

0°0o0°0

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit savoir Severus à un directeur déconfit qu'on lui supprime d'un seul coup sa marotte.

— Je ne peux pas vous obliger à aller contre votre volonté Monsieur Snape et j'imagine que par voie de conséquence vos deux acolytes non plus.

— _Exactement ! _Affirma le vert et argent.

Du dédain était présent dans sa voix pour faire savoir au directeur qu'il n'avait pas apprécié l'allusion à peine voilée de la relation qu'ils avaient désormais à trois. C'était insupportable d'ailleurs de savoir à quel point rien n'échappait au sorcier.

— Bien. Comme il vous plaira, jeunes gens. Je vous enjoins cependant à observer une certaine discrétion.

— _On n'y maquera pas_ ! Ajouta le vert et argent ouvertement acide n'aimant pas cette incursion dans sa vie privée.

— Je n'en doute pas, _Severus_, le tança gentiment le directeur de l'école en le submergeant à outrance de saveurs glucosées. Je vais faire une annonce dans la grande salle avant que vous n'entriez prendre votre petit déjeuner. Inutile de déclencher une émeute, mes enfants. Attendez-moi là ! Il est fort probable que vos camarades souhaitent vous rejoindre.

Albus archiva le concept dans ses petits papiers et revint avec les autres habitants du manoir. Il fit un speech de circonstance et effectivement l'entrée des étudiants dans la grande salle déclencha une émeute d'autant que par le fruit du hasard Sirius et Severus entrèrent les premiers.

Severus acquérait une notoriété qui jusque-là lui avait fait défaut. Il n'y avait plus Severus d'un côté et Sirius de l'autre, il y avait un couple qui avait gagné la faveur des étudiants. Et c'était bizarrement incommodant pour le vert et argent dans la mesure où il n'attirait plus l'attention en étant la proie des maraudeurs, mais parce qu'il était le petit ami de l'un d'eux.

Il dut également au cours de la journée faire face à la curiosité incessante des étudiants qui réclamait à grand renfort de Sevychou hautement porté des détails croustillants sur sa personne et celle de l'élu de son cœur. Il les envoya bouler, mais comme ils revinrent régulièrement à la charge, Severus lâcha bien malgré lui deux ou trois informations qui au lieu de calmer les élèves attisèrent davantage leur curiosité. C'est Sirius qui y mit un terme en embrassant à pleine bouche son vert et argent en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de l'adolescent au beau milieu de la grande salle. Après quoi, il lança un ferme et vert, « Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir », qui calma subtilement la ferveur des élèves qui s'appropriaient sans vergogne leur couple.

Si Severus avait eu à souffrir de la complicité qui avait toujours lié les deux rouge et or, indirectement c'est James qui commença à pâtir du couple formel que Sirius et Severus formaient aux yeux de tous. Il n'y avait malgré tout aucune différence entre eux trois, si ce n'est que James ne pouvait afficher ouvertement son penchant.

Et de cela, le rouge et or en souffrait dans la mesure où n'importe où il allait, il n'était question que du couple fétiche. Sirius lui avait opposé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais il endurait de moins en moins de devoir se cacher pour quémander un baiser. Et lorsqu'à la fin de l'année, les avances de la belle Lily mirent fin au trio, une page se tourna définitivement entre eux trois.

FIN

**Retournement de situation.**

**Prologue.**

**Vingt ans plus tard…**

La vielle avait eu lieu entre eux une violente altercation sans doute la pire qu'ils aient connue en six ans. La prise de bec avait débuté en fin de classe et Harry alors que Severus Snape l'abreuvait de sarcasmes et d'aiguillons parfaitement effilés avait filé dehors pour faire redescendre la pression. C'était ça où il ne répondait plus de rien. Rageur que Potter se soit éclipsé en pleine invective, Severus l'avait poursuivi de ses viles assiduités dans le couloir. L'adolescent adossé au mur avait les paupières closes. Sa jambe droite était pliée à hauteur de son genou. Son pied droit était plaqué au mur dans une attitude crispée. Son poing droit tapait à un rythme régulier la paroi froide. Son souffle était court et profond ce qui dénotait une tension extrême.

— **Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à quitter mon cours que je sache, monsieur Potter !**

La seule réaction de l'adolescent fut sa respiration qui se fit encore plus courte et plus audible. Quant à son poing, il martela plus violemment la paroi.

— **Je vous ai adressé la parole Potter ! Regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! **Aboya Snape d'un timbre odieusement doucereux.

Harry s'était contenté d'ouvrir l'innocence de ses émeraudes qui brillaient de l'éclat de la contestation sur un professeur dissimulant à peine sa rage. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de lui menaçant en lui reprochant un comportement inacceptable.

Il l'avait empoigné par le haut de son pull. Sans nul doute pour le décoller du mur. Il avait secoué le morveux pour qu'au moins, à défaut d'obtenir quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se tienne droit et respectueux. Rien n'exaspérait plus Severus Snape que cette parfaite désinvolture du type « Faite ou dite ce qui vous chante, de toute façon, je vous emmerde ! »

À suivre…

Les perso seront dévoilés en début de suite. ^^


End file.
